Mi regreso a casa
by Valeria-90
Summary: Esta nueva historia Pepperony tratará de una ausencia de Tony por 2 años. ¿Cómo seguirá su vida Pepper? ¿Con qué se encontrará Tony al regresar?. Esta historia está basada en las películas y el un tracto del Comic The invencible Iron Man. Mucho Pepperony y esperemos una historia feliz, luego de mucho drama y humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la Atora:**

**Una nueva historia Pepperony…**

**Hola mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction, como había dicho anteriormente por ahí (no recuerdo dónde) Tengo la idea de otra historia, con el término de "Lo Imposible" (otro de mis fic) se me ocurrió crear una nueva historia, algo distinto. Esta historia partirá con alguna de las escenas del comic The Invencible Iron Man, pero por su puesto muchas cosas van a ser cambiadas y habrán extractos de las películas también, los que no han leído el comic no se preocupen que yo por supuesto explicaré en el transcurso de la historia todo lo que deban saber, que en realidad no es demasiado, solo me basaré en el final de ese comic. Sabemos cómo empezó Pepper y Tony antes de ser novios y eso es lo más relevante.**

Prólogo

Era un gran logro para Pepper haber salvado la empresa que Tony le había cedido, Stark Industries sufrió todas las repercusiones de los actos vandálicos de muchos enemigos y la multimillonaria empresa se fue a la quiebra. Tony se dedicó a las misiones de SHIELD cediendo todo el peso de la empresa en banca rota a su amiga, compañera, asistente y amor platónico…Virginia Pepper Potts. Era evidente que entre ellos dos había un mutuo cariño pero jamás había pasado algo, bueno habían acercamientos incluso Pepper le besó antes de que Tony se fuera a una misión suicida, él por su puesto correspondió el beso sabiendo que quizás esa iba a ser la última vez que la viera, pero no fue así, Tony logró sobrevivir y estaba de vuelta, aunque la empresa estaba quebrada, las casas embargadas, sin recursos y su asistente pelirroja envuelta en críticas mediáticas de los periodistas por la desaparición de Iron Man y la quiebra de la empresa más prestigiosa del país. Pero si había algo que caracterizaba al genio de Anthony Stark, era su innovación y por su puesto los armamentos ya no eran su atrayente, desde Afganistán decidió que su empresa no tomaría esa opción, lo que ahora tenía en mente era la energía autosustentables no solo para el alumbrado público, si no que para celulares, autos, ordenadores y por supuesto todo eso sería llevado a la realidad gracias a la tecnología que llevaba en su pecho.

La noticia de que Stark Industries resurgía no tardo en recorrer el país, Pepper daba conferencias de prensa como posesa y las inversiones volvían a cobrar vida, prontamente sus casas ya no estaban embargadas y al menos tenían dinero para las cuentas básicas de la casa. En un periodo de tiempo inversionistas extranjeros pusieron sus recursos en la nueva tecnología prometedora que estaba lanzando Stark Industries y las cuentas bancarias Stark comenzaron nuevamente a llenarse de dólares, volviendo a la cima de los empresarios. Pero Tony sabía que el nuevo imperio solo surgió gracias a una persona…Pepper, ella jamás dejó de creer en que la empresa podía salir a delante y esta vez era ella quien administraba todo, a si es que las cuentas estaban en orden y la empresa prácticamente caminaba sola.

Era otro el problema que surgía ahora y no era ni el dinero ni las misiones de SHIELD…eran los enemigos de Tony, la gente que siempre quiso enterrarlo bajo tierra, las personas que desprestigiaban su nombre día a día y sinceramente a él le daba igual lo que dijeran, el problema era para Pepper, era ella quien tenía que dar la cara desmintiendo toda la sarta de mentiras de la prensa que perjudicaban a Stark Industries y ella sí que estaba sobrepasada con todo. Pepper sabía que Tony había cambiado, era un hombre nuevo luego de Afganistan, pero gracias a la lista interminable de gente detestable que conoció en su época de excesos era que estaban sufriendo las consecuencias como empresa y estaba segura que no acabaría.

Pero la radical decisión que Tony estaba a punto de tomar… ¿realmente mejoraría las cosas?

Capítulo 1. Lo mejor para todos.

En un Restaurant de California…

-¿Irme?... ¿Dónde? –Dijo Tony ante la sugerencia de Thor que en ese momento visitaba la tierra.

-Puedes irte a Asgard querido amigo, allá serás recibido como un asgardiano más.

-No puedo irme, tengo una empresa que dirigir, tengo personas que proteger… es descabellado largarme…más aún sabiendo que no es un simple cambio de ciudad.

-Tu energética novia pelirroja es la que dirige y sabes que la gente que te rodea estará mucho mejor sin el acoso de tus enemigos.

-Pepper no es mi novia, y sí, tienes razón estarían mucho mejor sin el acoso de esos zánganos, pero irme del planeta…. ¿no estás exagerando?

-No te obligaré a irte hombre de hierro, solo te digo que si desapareces por un tiempo, las cosas se calmaran y toda tu gente podrá hacer sus trabajos tranquilos….

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Por qué es a ti a quien quieren hundir, no es ni a tu energética novia pelirroja ni a tu empresa…es a ti… y mientras estés en los ojos de ellos, no van a parar… lo sabes…

-No es mi novia –dijo en un susurro, aunque pensando más en que las palabras de Thor eran ciertas, es él a quien quieren ver devastado…

Casa de Pepper…

-¿Qué?...Tony… ¿Cómo que te vas? –Decía Pepper horrorizada en su departamento compartiendo la cena con Tony como casi todos los días.

-Pepper aún no he tomado la decisión, pero… creo que sería lo mejor…

-No, Tony no puedo dirigir la compañía sola, no puedes irte y dejarme….- Pepper se paró de la mesa desesperada.

Tony fue a tomarla de los hombros para que se calamara-Hey Pep, sabes que la compañía la diriges tú sola con los ojos cerrados y si me voy te librarías de toda la gente que nos pone en tela de juicio…

-Tony puedo soportar que te vayas de nuevo… -Pepper comenzó a llorar recordando aquella suicida misión a la que se fue Tony hace un año.

-Pepper cielo, esta no es una misión, me iré a Asgard con Thor, es solo para tranquilizar el ambiente, será 1 año o 2…a lo mucho.

-¿A lo mucho?...Tony es demasiado tiempo…

-Pepper… -Tony la miró, con cariño, sabía que ella era frágil, sabía que tenía que protegerla –No hay otra solución…Dime si hay una solución diferente a esta y no me voy…

La pelirroja se puso a llorar sin poder evitarlo, Tony la abrazó, tomó de la espalda su delgada figura para atraerla con delicadeza mientras ella manifestaba su tristeza. Realmente él no era muy sentimental pero sí sabía que ella era lo más importante en su vida, la mujer a la cual muchas veces quiso tener pero por no hacerle daño nunca se atrevió.

-No llores… Pep… Es lo mejor –le dijo al oído mientras la tenía abrazada.

Ella lo miró aún con lágrimas en sus ojos -¿Entonces ya lo has decidido?...

Tony con ojos tristes asintió y antes de que Pepper bajara su rostro le levantó la barbilla con su mano –Debes seguir con tu vida mientras yo no esté… sé feliz…no quiero que estés triste en mi ausencia, me voy para que todo esté mejor…

-No puedo prometer eso…

-Pepper….

-Tony…he estado siempre a tu lado, no conozco otra vida que no sea esta…eres un caprichoso, exhibicionista, mal criado, odioso…pero…sabes que nunca me separaría de ti…

El castaño sonrió, no puedo evitar sentir un dejo de felicidad en su interior –Eres mi chica, siempre lo serás…lo sabes…Por eso mismo es que no puedo permitir que personas mal intencionadas te angustien por mi culpa…

Pepper suspiró, él lehabía dicho un par de veces que era su chica y sinceramente jamás sabía cuando estaba de broma o cuando hablaba en serio, aunque esta vez se veía bastante convencido…

-Puedo soportarlo…- le dijo ella tratando en vano de convencerlo de que no se fuera.

-Sabes que no…ya no puedes… y yo tampoco puedo seguir permitiéndolo.

Pepper volvió a suspirar…al parecer no había forma de convencer a Tony que escapando no iba a solucionar nada, pero en fin, era su decisión y quizás tuviera razón…

-Haré una fiesta –interrumpió Tony los pensamientos de Pepper, ella frunció el ceño –De despedida, me voy del planeta no es para menos…

-Entonces a parte de irte…celebraremos que te vas –le dijo ella un poco decepcionada.

-Pepper…no te pongas así, la fiesta es un señuelo para mis pensamientos, es decir, pensare en la fiesta y no en el hecho de que tengo que marcharme…

-¿Y te resulta?...

Tony se encogió de hombro…-ahora lo averiguaré…El viernes será la fiesta, hay que avisar a todos –Tony se apartó de Pepper – ¿Puedes prepararla?

-No soy tu asistente…-le dijo ella seria.

Tony frunció el ceño, luego sonrió -¿Por favor?

-Eso está mejor… ¿Entonces cuando te vas?

-El sábado, con Thor, no quiero perderme en el camino y llegar al planeta de los simios….

Pepper sonrió –Espero vuelvas Tony…

-Lo haré…lo prometo…

**Bueno, por ahora es todo lo que puedo escribir, espero les guste el sentido que tiene esta historia para poder continuarla, de no ser así pues lo dejamos y vemos si más adelante se ocurre alguna idea mejor, como pueden ver para los lectores de comic, es muy poco lo que se saca del comic y he cambiado algunas cosas, como la pérdida de memoria de Tony, lo que pasó durante ese periodo con Pepper y que él no recuerda pero ella sí, pues no lo puse porque en mi historia y a lo que quiero llegar no viene al caso. **

**De antemano agradezco a todo aquel que se dé el tiempo de leer y sobre todo a los que dejan su comentario. **

**Comentarles también que la historia tendrá capítulos M, explícitos a si es que leer con criterio, no será todo los capítulos pero aviso, habrá drama, romance y por supuesto mucho Pepperony. **

**Un abrazo a todos y de verdad espero continuar, por supuesto más adelante los capítulos serán más largos, este por ser el primero y solo dar a conocer de lo que más o menos se tratará la historia, es más corto. Saludos a todos…**


	2. Eres mi chica

**Hola mis queridos lectores de FF, muchos gracias por recibir con esos bellos comentarios esta reciente historia, espero poder dar la talla y no decepcionarlos, pero pondré todo de mi parte para que no sea así. Aquí vamos con el segundo capi.**

**Antes de comenzar debo aclarar que el contenido de esta historia tendrá escenas explícitas, a si es que por favor leer con criterio.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Eres mi chica.

Los días se hicieron cortos, demasiado cortos, pues Pepper aún no podía asimilar que Tony se iba al día siguiente y probablemente no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Estaba terminando los últimos preparativos de la fiesta que darían como despedida del conocido Iron Man.

Tony había decidido pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a Pepper, ya que, probablemente si pasaba tiempo con ella se convencería de quedarse. Y verdaderamente era mejor para los dos que él se fuera.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar cuando ya eran las 7 de la tarde en Malibú, la fiesta estaba en el techo de la mansión, Tony aún no aparecía, pero los invitados ya iban haciendo ambiente, las rondas de aperitivos comenzaban recorrer la multitud, entre ellos, amigos cercanos, modelos que a Tony se le antojó invitar, amigos de SHIELD, de la empresa y por supuesto las personas que Tony consideraba su familia, Rhodes, Pepper y Happy.

La tristeza en el rostro de Pepper era demasiado evidente, tanto que Rhodes que estaba a su lado no se atrevía a preguntarle algo sobre Tony, su mirada era un poco perdida aunque su belleza era insuperable, usaba un vestido de gala rojo, con finos tirantes amarrados a su cuello, escote en forma de corazón y como pocas veces, el vestido le dejaba la espalda totalmente descubierta, en la cintura era bastante ajustado y del muslo aparecía un sutil corte que dejaba ver sensualmente parte de la piel de su pierna, el vestido terminaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, se veía realmente hermosa y el color resaltaba completamente su cabello ondulado para la ocasión. En su mano llevaba una copa de Vodka Martini seco con 3 aceituna, se alejó un poco de la multitud, estaba muy callada, aislada de la fiesta, mirando hacia el mar, ni si quiera pensaba en algo, solo estaba en blanco, sin ganas de disfrutar de una fiesta en dónde ella no tenía nada que celebrar.

Las risas y la música llenaban el ambiente, hasta que por fin hizo su ingreso el anfitrión de la fiesta, iba vestido de traje por supuesto, negro, corbata azul brillante, su cabello sensualmente alborotado , hacía su entrada acompañado de dos mujeres, una en cada brazo, presumiendo su conocido lado playboy.

Pepper desde una de las esquinas vacías, en dónde solo estaba ella, observó con una leve sonrisa a su ex-jefe, era tan Tony para sus cosas, realmente no cambiaría, no pudo evitar pensar que sería la última vez que lo vería, realmente estaba triste por eso y aunque siempre se negaba a dejar salir ese sentimiento, sentía muy lejana la idea de estar con Tony como pareja, sabía que era una idea descabellada y que por supuesto algo así no correspondía entre ellos dos, sin embargo era inevitable dejar escapar el sentimiento hacia Tony en esta situación, dónde él estaba a punto de irse del planeta, no podía evitar negarlo. Se giró nuevamente hacia el mar, para evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por su delicado rostro.

Tony mientras saludaba levemente a sus invitados, se sirvió un whisky, aunque él se creía la persona menos sentimental que existía, su estómago se contraía al pensar en su largo viaje, dejando atrás todo lo que a él le importaba, por lo que siempre luchó, su empresa, sus amigos, Pepper, su vida… Pero lo ocultaba a la perfección, él por supuesto no era una persona débil, pero cuando la vio su mundo dio una vuelta en 360°, en esa esquina, sola, su cabello, ese sexy vestido, sus infinitas piernas, su delicada piel casi transparente…ante ella no podía ocultar nada…se acercó lentamente.

-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta? –le dijo mientras se ubicaba a su lado.

Pepper se sobresaltó un poco, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sin sentido, lo miró, hermoso, perfecto – Estoy en la fiesta –le soltó y siguió mirando el mar.

-No es así como quiero verte…no la última vez antes de irme.

Pepper lo miró y le soltó una sonrisa falsa – ¿Ahí está mejor? –Y volvió a poner su rostro sin expresión.

Tony suspiró, verdaderamente no sabía qué decirle a Pepper para que se sintiera mejor, se inclinó por la verdad –Para mí también es difícil dejarte…

Pepper lo miró un poco sorprendida, en realidad bastante sorprendida, Tony no era de los que desvelaban sus sentimientos, no alcanzó a responder algo cuando él la tomó de un brazo.

-A bailar señorita Potts.

-Tony….

-Ni si te ocurra negarte, es mi último día en la tierra, necesito que me consientas.

Llegaron a la pista donde ya habían parejas bailando, él de inmediato puso su mano en la desnuda espalda de Pepper, comenzó a moverse mirándola cariñosamente.

-¿Podrás abrocharte los cordones sin mí en Asgard?- le dijo Pepper burlonamente.

-Eso espero –le dijo él sonriendo –Aunque no me tengo mucha fe estando lejos de ti.

Pepper se sonrojó, siempre se cortejaban cuando se les daba la ocasión y todas las veces se sonrojaba con las palabras del castaño. Pero bueno…como todas…

-Señor –llegó un mozo, le dijo algo al oído.

-Lo siento, tengo que atender un asunto-le dijo Tony a Pepper –Te veo después...

Pepper le sonrió, pero realmente no tenía ánimo de quedarse, a si es que decidió volver a su departamento en el centro, pensando que ese baile iba a ser lo último compartido con Tony y aunque le dolía mucho, prefería no seguir alargando la tortura de esa despedida. Sin que Tony la viera, se metió a la escalera para bajar del techo.

-Pepper –La voz de James la detuvo -¿Qué haces?

-Rhodey….No me siento muy bien…creo que mejor me voy a casa…

-Pero…es la despedida de Tony…

-Lo sé, pero es que…de verdad no me siento muy bien, quiero ir a descansar…discúlpame con Tony y dile…Que tenga un buen viaje.

-¿Necesitas que te vaya a dejar?

-No, no, quédate aquí, traje mi auto, no te preocupes…

-Bien, nos vemos…

Pepper siguió su camino, cruzó la mansión y salió. El motor rugió mientras ponía el auto en marcha hacia su departamento, no pudo evitar dejar salir aquellas lágrimas amargas. Al llegar a su destino, se sacó el vestido para ponerse pijama de franela, era lo mejor para pasar las penas, encendió el televisor intentando poner su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Tony.

Mientras en Malibú la fiesta estaba en lo mejor, las chicas alborotadas bailando ante los ojos seductores de los hombres.

-Hey Rhodey ¿has visto a Pepper? –La voz de Tony y su rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Se fue… -le dijo James con un poco de pena.

-¿Cómo que se fue?...-De inmediato el castaño sacó su móvil y marcó a la pelirroja, pero saltaba al buzón.

-Creo que no se sentía muy bien Tony….quería descansar.

-Es mi despedida…

-Dijo que la disculparas y que tuvieras buen viaje.

Tony parpadeó un par de veces –Mierda! –Emprendió rumbo escaleras abajo sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

-¿Se fue también? –preguntó Happy a Rhodes.

-Estos dos y sus sentimientos escondidos…cómo si no nos diéramos cuenta…

Happy rió… -Bueno tengo unas chicas que quieren bailar… - Ambos rieron.

Mientras tanto Tony hacía rechinar las ruedas en el asfalto en dirección al departamento de Pepper.

-Esto es inaceptable – Gruñía en voz alta, mientras manejaba a toda velocidad.

Pepper estaba recostada en su sofá, viendo una estúpida película, ni si quiera entendía de qué se trataba, solo escuchaba las voces de la tv para distraerse. De pronto llamaron a su puerta, un poco extrañada se levantó y fue a abrir…

-¿Que tenga un buen viaje?... ¿En serio?...

-Tony… -Pepper suspiró, ni si quiera se sorprendió con la visita del castaño, Tony por su parte pasó de inmediato al departamento de Pepper como si fuera su propia casa.

-Te fuiste de mi fiesta y ni siquiera te despediste…Me voy del planeta –Tony se sobresaltó un tanto enojado.

-Tony nos estamos despidiendo desde que me dijiste que te ibas, para mí es bastante difícil, quería hacer las cosas fáciles, ese baile fue suficiente despedida.

-Ese baile duró apenas unos minutos…

-Bueno tenías cosas más importantes que hacer al parecer –ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy yo el que está enojado-le dijo apuntándole la cara con el índice.

-Sabes que odio que me apuntes…

-¿Quieres bailar?...ya que me estás reclamando sobre eso –le dijo aún enojado.

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír –Tony deberías volver a tu fiesta, hay gente que se quiere despedir de ti.

-No me importa la fiesta, fue una mala idea y comprendo que te hayas venido -Tony se afirmó en la puerta cerrada.

Pepper suspiró – ¿Hiciste tú equipaje? –le dijo para calmar las aguas

-No necesito equipaje, Thor me dijo que tendría todo preparado en Asgard…

Pepper lo observó – Supongo que no te quedaran tan mal las capas rojas… -le dijo sarcásticamente.

Tony frunció el ceño divertido –Quizás debería empacar algo de ropa…

Ambos rieron, Pepper lo miró –Tony deberías ir a descansar, tienes un largo viaje…

-O sea lo único que quieres es que me vaya.

-¿Quieres quedarte?...

Y Tony supo de inmediato que Pepper no se refería a irse a descansar, si no a su largo viaje. Prefirió quedarse en silencio mirando hacia abajo, un poco triste –Solo vine a decirte…que... eres lo que más voy a extrañar de este planeta.

Y su mirada sincera hizo que Pepper temblara de nerviosismo, más que una frase era una confesión –Yo también te voy a extrañar… -le dijo mientras se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Adiós Pep –le dijo él cariñosamente al oído –Cuídate mucho ¿Vale?...

-Tú también Tony, cuídate mucho, no hagas tonterías –le dijo con voz quebradiza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas en medio del abrazo.

Al separarse Tony le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le besó la frente largamente, luego Pepper lo miró tiernamente, los marrones fundiéndose en los azules, brillando como estrellas y Pepper supo que no podría dejar que Tony se fuera…no sin antes fundirse con él en un beso…el segundo beso de su historia.

El castaño recibió sus labios como si los necesitara, era el beso de despedida, un suave y delicado beso que dejaba claro aquel mutuo sentimiento, cuando se separaron Tony la observó con rostro agradecido y tierno.

-Volveré…a buscar más de esos labios…

Pepper le sonrió –Te estaré esperando…

Y Tony un poco indeciso abrió la puerta para abandonar el departamento, la miró por última vez mientras cruzaba el umbral, le dio una tímida sonrisa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una pelirroja con ojos tristes, parada mirando la puerta, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus mejillas.

Tony llegó al ascensor, apretó el botón para bajar, pero le faltaba algo, sentía que no podía irse así, miró nuevamente la puerta de Pepper a unos pasos, pero siguió afirmado a la pared esperando el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron para bajar, pero Tony no quiso entrar y decidido volvió a tocar la puerta de Pepper, ella que seguía mirando la puerta, a paso inseguro abrió…

Tony estaba parado, con un dejo de angustia en su rostro mientras Pepper con ojos acuosos lo miraba expectante pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo lo que iba a pasar.

Sin decir ninguna palabra Tony se adentró al departamento tomando a Pepper bruscamente de la cintura, la besó como si no existiera un mañana, solo disfrutó de sus dulces labios, saboreó cada rincón de su lengua mientras torpemente cerró la puerta. La pelirroja se abrazó a su cuello recibiendo la lengua juguetona de Tony que se empecinaba en descubrir hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Se separaron para tomar aire, ambos agitados, se miraron nuevamente.

-Pep…déjame pasar mi última noche contigo…por favor –le dijo Tony casi suplicándole sin soltarla de la cintura.

-No es correcto Tony…lo sabes…

Tony la volvió a besar, apasionadamente, absorbiendo el dulce néctar de los labios de la pelirroja.

-Solo dime si lo quieres –siguió Tony casi en un susurro, sin separarse de su boca.

Pepper se quedó un momento en silencio, disfrutando de los leves mordisquitos que Tony le daba en su labio inferior y pensando un poco en las palabras del castaño *Por supuesto que quería estar con él, cuantas veces fantaseó con eso, pero…se iba ir… ¿Podría seguir viviendo con eso?* Pensaba en sus adentros mientras Tony la conducía a paso lento hacia la habitación.

-Tony….-Logró estúpidamente articular con su boca y sonó realmente sensual.

Mientras cruzaban la puerta de la habitación Tony profundizó el beso latente de sus labios y sus manos se metieron por debajo del pijama de franela, tocando la cálida y suave piel de la cintura de Pepper, ella se estremeció, sentía cosquillas en su estómago solo de pensar en lo que se venía, el castaño la atrajo hacia su cuerpo en un movimiento seco y por primera vez pudo sentirlo, por primera vez la erección de Tony chocaba con firmeza contra su abdomen.

-Tony –volvió a decir Pepper, pero está vez sonó más firme… -Es que…

-Dime… -respondió él cálidamente.

Pero Pepper se dejó llevar por aquellos ojos marrones que la miraban dulcemente, como muy pocas veces la habían mirado –Solo….bésame….bésame Tony…-le dijo volviendo a fundirse con él en un sensual beso.

Tony siguió trazando caricias por debajo del pijama de Pepper, en la parte baja de su espalda, las yemas de sus dedos recorrían toda la piel posible, él abandonó los labios de ella para besar su cuello, su olor lo embriagaba, lo enloquecía, besaba con pasión cerca de la oreja de Pep, bajando hacia su hombro. La pelirroja echaba su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer que le causaban esas caricias, caricias que necesitaba más que nunca. Tony subió una de sus manos suavemente hasta llegar a la nuca de Pepper por debajo del pijama, ella tembló con la sensación mientras tenía a Tony mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te necesito –le dijo Tony al oído….-No sabes cuánto Pepper….

Pepper le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó profundamente, demostrándole que ella también le necesitaba, ya no había marcha atrás, ya habían comenzado y no había manera humana de pararlo.

Pepper bajó sus manos y deslizó la chaqueta de Tony la cual cayó al suelo sin mucha delicadeza, luego lentamente y sin apuros soltó la corbata azul, para comenzar a desabrochar los pequeños botones de la camisa blanca, el reactor prontamente iluminó a ambos con su sutil luz blanca azulada, Tony acariciaba a Pepper bajo sus brazos, pasando las manos por sus desnudos flancos, tocando con sus pulgares levemente los senos de Pepper, seguían besándose, como si no existiera el mundo a su alrededor, la pelirroja terminó su trabajo con la camisa de Tony y él mismo la ayudó a sacarla, su fornido torso descubierto, su sensual piel morena pedía con clemencia caricias, Pepper puso sus delicadas manos en los pectorales de él, trazando círculos con sus dedos, encendiendo a Tony a niveles incontrolados, él tomó de los bordes inferiores el pijama de franela de Pepper y lo subió quitándolo completamente, ella quedó completamente desnuda, el castaño volvió a poner sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, la observó detenidamente, su hermosura, era perfecta, sensual, delicada, esa sensualidad angelical que jamás había visto en otra mujer. La besó con pasión, exprimiendo sus labios y por primera vez puso sus manos en aquel lugar prohibido por años, sintió como los pezones se endurecían en la palma de sus manos, los apretó levemente para sentirlos, suaves, delicados, deliciosos, se inclinó y besó uno de sus senos, pasando la lengua por el pezón.

-Ah…Tony… -Soltó Pepper en un gemido.

El castaño delicadamente se acercó a la cama y la dejó caer lentamente, se quitó los zapatos en 2 segundos y avanzó en la cama arrastrándola hacia el cabecero, semi-recostado sobre ella, acariciaba con una mano uno de sus pechos mientras con la boca besaba el otro, su mano bajaba a instantes hacia el plano abdomen de ella, haciéndola estremecer, temblaba de placer.

Pepper mientras tanto comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de cuero negro de Tony, luego el pantalón, el castaño respiraba agitadamente, la volvió a besar mientras ella deslizaba el pantalón por sus tonificados muslos, dejándolo en bóxer negro de algodón y su erección aprisionada.

Tony recorrió con su mano el abdomen de Pepper y se introdujo por debajo del pantalón y por encima de sus bragas, Pepper arqueó su espalda mientras él acariciaba su cálido centro sobre las bragas. Él deslizó el pantalón por las largas piernas de la pelirroja y de inmediato prosiguió con las bragas.

El nerviosismo de Pepper se apoderó de ella, deseaba mucho a Tony, pero aún se sentía un poco cohibida ante él, pero bueno era un poco normal, era la primera vez que lo hacían.

El castaño sin previo aviso bajó con su dedo índice al clítoris, comenzó a masajearlo suavemente. Pepper soltó un gemido sin poder contenerse, pero no se quedó atrás, metió su mano dentro del bóxer de Tony y tomó su gran erección. *Oh Dios esto va a doler un poco* Pensó Pepper ante tamaña erección…

-Oh Dios Pepper!... –gruñó Tony ante el cálido tacto de Pepper.

Tony bajó su bóxer y se posicionó entre las piernas de Pepper, puso su erección en la entrada de ella, esperó, la observó, se inclinó sobre ella, la besó suavemente...

-Eres mi chica….siempre lo serás…ahora más que nunca –le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Pepper le brindó una leve sonrisa tierna mientras con una mano acarició su alborotado cabello castaño y Tony la hizo suya, por primera vez, estuvo dentro, ambos agitados, llenos de placer, entregados mutuamente. El castaño se movía despacio, disfrutándola en cada embestida, disfrutando sus sonidos de placer, la vibración de su cuerpo, acariciando su piel húmeda de sudor. Jamás se sintió tan cómodo en el sexo, tan entregado, tan preocupado por la mujer con la que estaba, quería que disfrutara, que se sintiera bien. Sus embestidas comenzaron a tomar más intensidad, empujaba con fuerza contra ella, besándola, ahogando sus gemidos en su boca, giró en la cama con ella, la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras desde abajo seguía moviéndose, Pepper de inmediato también comenzó a poner de su parte, provocando un choque de caderas realmente excitante.

-Tony….Ah….Anthony!...

Pepper estaba a punto, Tony se movía frenéticamente dentro de ella y Pepper empujaba con fuerza hacia abajo, para llegar, estaba a punto, su abdomen comenzó a temblar y en unos segundos sus dedos se enterraban en los hombros de Tony ante el maravilloso orgasmo, uno de los mejores de su vida, ese hombre realmente sabía lo que hacía.

Tony se levantó con ella, él quedó sentado sobre la cama y ella encima a horcajadas, nuevamente retomaron el ritmo, el castaño no duraría mucho a si es que puso su mayor esfuerzo para llevar a Pepper nuevamente a un clímax…

-Te quiero de nuevo gritando –le dijo Tony con voz ronca, mirándola a los ojos, con sus rostros frente a frente.

Tony cambió su posición, ya no quedó sentado si no que estaba sobre sus rodillas y Pepper sobre él, a horcajadas, así tenía mayor rango de movimiento y vaya que lo utilizó bien, la pelirroja nuevamente comenzó a estremecerse, contrayendo su cuerpo al máximo, cada músculo trabajando al 100%...

-Tony!...

Pepper estaba al borde del colapso, temblaba, se abrazaba a Tony con fuerza, sus dedos estaban dejando marcas en la espalda del castaño.

-Vamos Pepper! –gritó Tony también al borde de su orgasmo.

La pelirroja se liberó, sus fibras musculares se relajaron provocando una ola de placer en todo su cuerpo, su centro sobre-excitado temblaba.

-Ahh….Potts!...-El grito de Tony mientras apretaba con sus manos las caderas de Pepper liberándose, dejando correr hasta la última gota de placer dentro de ella. Su cabeza se hundió en el cuello de Pepper, entre sus cabellos, mientras trataba de normalizar su agitada respiración y acelerada frecuencia cardiaca.

Ambos sudorosos, ya menos agitados, se miraron, Tony la besó dulcemente…se echó hacia atrás en la cama posicionando a Pepper sobre su pecho, acunándola con su cuerpo.

-¿Estuvo bien? – le dijo Tony para romper el silencio.

Pepper lo miró hacia arriba –Más que bien…

Tony le besó la frente –Te necesitaba Pepper…mucho –le dijo y su voz sonó un poco temerosa.

Pepper se inclinó levemente para mirarlo frente a frente – Yo también…de una forma inexplicable…

Ambos sonrieron, se besaron, tierna y dulcemente, el beso fue bastante largo, ambos sabían que era el último.

-Bien…A dormir señorita Potts… -Dijo Tony acomodando la colcha para taparse.

Pepper se giró para quedar de espaldas a Tony, él la abrazó de inmediato desde atrás, le dio un beso en su mejilla… -Buenas noches preciosa…mi chica…

Pepper sonrió, entrelazó su mano con la que Tony tenía puesta en su abdomen y agotada con el esfuerzo del sexo y más sus emociones y sentimientos revueltos, se entregó a sus dulces sueños en los brazos de Tony.

Por su lado el castaño no pudo pegar pestaña, eran las 5 de la madrugada, habían pasado 4 horas de lo acontecido con la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y se tenía que ir, Thor lo esperaría a las 6 de la madrugada en la mansión para irse. Pepper dormía plácidamente, él la observó toda la noche, sus movimientos, sus saltos, su cabello alborotado, era realmente hermosa y ahora que se tenía que ir se venía a dar cuenta de la preciosa mujer que estuvo por años a su lado.

Sacó con mucho cuidado su brazo de debajo del cuello de Pepper, ella se removió levemente pero siguió durmiendo, la observó, le besó la mejilla quedadamente… -Te extrañaré mucho –le dijo al oído sabiendo que ella no escucharía, se levantó de la cama y con cuidado recogió su ropa, rápidamente se fue a la sala, se vistió y sacó de su bolsillo aquella imagen, tomó un lápiz de la mesita de Pepper y comenzó a escribir al reverso de la imagen, volvió a la habitación, besó la imagen y la dejó en el velador, se inclinó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a Pepper con cuidado de no despertarla, la observó y tortuosamente abandonó el departamento para poner rumbo a su viaje.

A las 7:30 del día sábado despertó Pepper, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación, rápidamente se sentó en la cama, miró a todos lados…

-¿Tony?...-habló esperando con todas sus ansias alguna respuesta. Se levantó de la cama, y esta vez angustiada y más fuerte volvió a repetir -¿Tony?...- Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poder detenerlas. Su castaño se había ido tal como era el plan.

Salió absurdamente de la habitación pensando en quizás Tony estaba en la sala, la angustia crecía en su pecho, era estúpido pensar que él seguía allí, tenía decidido irse y probablemente era lo que había hecho, volvió a su habitación con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, miró de pasada su velador y vio esa imagen…

Era una foto, de ella y Tony en la fiesta de despedida, en el momento en el que bailaban, salían abrazados mirándose a los ojos, miró el reverso de la imagen y había una nota con aquella conocida caligrafía de Tony…

"Cielo, eres lo que más extrañaré de la Tierra, eres mi chica y lo seguirás siendo, lamento no haber podido ver tus hermosos ojos azules esta mañana… Volveré…Te quiero…

Tony"

Pepper estaba emocionada, triste, desesperada, angustiada, era un revueltijo de emociones incontrolables que la hacían llorar, de felicidad, de tristeza, de angustia…realmente jamás se había sentido así, "Te quiero"….le escribió "Te quiero"…no podía evitar sentir cosquillas en su vientre ante eso…ella también lo quería…pero era tarde para decírselo… -Yo también te quiero –dijo absurdamente en voz alta observando el mensaje de la foto.

-.

-.

-.

-¿Cómo está?...- preguntó Tony con la esperanza de que él le pudiera decir algo de Pepper.

-Está con aquella foto en la mano diciendo que también te quiere… -le dijo Heimdal, el gran guardián de Asgard, mientras observaban desde el Bifrost.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír, se fue caminando por el gran puente de colores mirando la copia de aquella foto que él también había llevado, el único recuerdo de la Tierra…

* * *

**Bueno sé que querrán golpear por esto, finalmente Tony está en Asgard. Pido disculpas si este capítulo resultó demasiado explícito, no lo escribí con intenciones morbosas. Espero sinceramente les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. **

**Acepto sugerencias, críticas, golpes, palos, azotes….jejeje Un abrazo y de antemano gracias por leer. **

**Agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios que me dieron mucho ánimo para escribir este segundo capi, un abrazo:**

**-Cyelito lindo: Amiga, gracias por tu comentario, bueno espero con este capi quedes más enganchada aún, espero sinceramente, o quizás no te haya gustado…bueno esperaré tu comentario con ansias, un abrazo y hablamos en el canal privado **

**-Carito 1993: Amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, me emocionan mucho y bueno aquí el segundo capi, espero sigas enganchada, se vienen capis de dramas y aaahhh! Ajajajja bueno, un abrazo gigante y aguante el calor Chilito ajajja.**

**-Raven Sakura: Amiga, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me anima mucho seguir escribiendo, ya sé que este capi terminó un poco triste, en realidad bastante triste pero emotivo a la vez, veremos qué pasa más adelante con esta pareja, ojalá salga todo bien , un abrazo y hablamos en el canal secreto, **

**-Miruris: Amiga muchas gracias por tu comentario, así dan ganas de escribir realmente, bueno en capítulos futuros veremos que hace cada uno en la ausencia del otro, habrá drama, lo adelanto, la historia ya tiene un argumento a si es que se bien se bien…espero este capi te haya gustado, emotivo, cruel, triste…en fin…ojalá nuestra pareja preferida pueda salir adelante, un abrazo amiga y hablamos en el canal privado **

**-SelenitaLunar: Bueno amiga quí un nuevo capi que sigue desvelando hacia donde apunta esta historia, ojalá te guste esta mezcla de emociones y bueno, quedamos con un final crítico pero confiemos n que todo se arregle, un abrazo y hablamos en el canal secreto **

**-Arbelaez96: Hola, antes que nada me presento soy Valeria, puedes decirme Vale, muchas gracias por comentar mi nueva historia, espero dar la talla, y espero con ilusión que te guste este capi, un abrazo **


	3. Ojalá estuvieras aquí

**Mis queridísimos lectores, espero estén muy bien y bueno debido a mis vacaciones estaré actualizando muy rápido, las 2 historias que escribo actualmente, Bueno sin más que decir, a leer.**

Capítulo 3: Ojalá estuvieras aquí

Había pasado un mes desde que Tony abandonó el planeta, el tiempo pasaba muy lento aunque la tranquilidad era bastante gratificante para Pepper, las ruedas de prensa terminaron en cuanto todos se enteraron que Tony se había ido, los periodistas dejaron de acosarla y la empresa comenzaba a marchar bien nuevamente. Lo odiaba, odiaba asumirlo pero Tony tenía razón, todo mejoró desde que él se fue, todo menos su corazón, estaba destrozada y evitaba pensar en la última noche con él porque de inmediato sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque aquella foto en dónde se miraban a los ojos intensamente la llevaba con ella a todas partes y solía mirarla en sus ratos libres, recordando todos los momentos con Tony, los mejores.

Mientras tanto Tony trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, la cultura en Asgard era muy diferente, la gente era amable y solidaria, se apoyaban unos con otros y él estaba aprendiendo mucho de eso. Su nuevo hogar era muy acogedor, amplio y rústico, la decoración era esquicita, la mayor parte de las cosas que tenía eran de oro aunque lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Pepper sobre el equipaje, odiaba vestir como Loky, entre chaquetas de cuero, mantas, pantalones muy ajustados, gracias a Dios pudo convencer a Thor de no llevar adornos en la cabeza. Aún así lo estaba pasando mejor de lo que creía, la gente lo acogió muy bien, sobre todo las chicas, aunque le aterraba pensar en que algunas tenían más 150 años y se veían como cualquier veinteañera, sin embargo, se mantenía alejado, extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba a Pepper, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ella lo reprendía por cualquier cosa, la extrañaba, tenía unas ganas desesperadas de volver a besarla y hacerle el amor, pero estaban a años luz y no debía arruinar el plan.

Como todos los días a las 8 de la tarde iba a donde Heimdal a preguntar por ella, cómo iban las cosas en su planeta.

-Llegas antes… -le dijo Heimdal sabiendo a lo que iba.

-Creo que hoy he extrañado más que otros días mi vida en la Tierra.

-Deberías ser más sincero contigo mismo hombre de metal. Sabes que no es tu vida lo que extrañas de la Tierra…

Tony dejó relucir aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro, esa que solo hacía relucir cuando confesaba algo importante.

-¿Cómo está?...

-Aún triste, pero tranquila, el plan funcionó y han dejado de acosarla, hace su trabajo…

-Gracias…-dijo Tony en un susurro para irse.

Miraba el cielo, las extrañas estrellas, todo era diferente en ese planeta pero no dejaba de ser alucinante, caminaba tranquilamente por el puente de colores cuando sin darse cuenta casi choca con Thor.

-¿En qué estás pensando amigo mío, que no te das cuenta que puedes chocar?...

Tony sonrió…-Lo siento…

-¿Cómo está tu novia pelirroja?

-No es mi novia Thor, cuando te darás cuenta…

-¿Cómo está tu secretaria?... –le volvió a decir Thor.

Tony apretó su mandíbula enojado –No le vuelvas a decir secretaria…

-Amas a esa mujer, es tu novia….y no lo quieres reconocer…pareces un adolescente.

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca?...-volvió hablar Tony enojado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué preguntas por ella todos los días a Heimdal?

-¿Por qué preguntas tú por Jane todos los días?

-Jane es mi novia, la mujer que amo… Tu pelirroja ¿Qué es?...

-No te incumbe –Tony se giró para irse y dejar hablando solo a Thor, estaba harto de la conversación y lo que menos quería era hablar de Pepper.

-Entonces no le preguntarás más a Heimdal de ella, él es guardián de Asgard…no vigilantes de mujeres que al parecer no son nada para ti…

Tony volvió indignado a donde estaba Thor -¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Pepper? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Porque solo piensas en ti Tony…piensa en ella, en lo que está sufriendo, ponte por alguna vez en su lugar, ella no tiene idea de ti, le dijiste que siguiera con su vida…Déjala que siga con su vida…

-No le hago daño a nadie preguntando por ella, solo quiero saber que esté bien…

-Estará bien…te viniste a Asgard para eso…para que estuviera bien.

Tony echó la cabeza hacia abajo, Thor tenía razón en todo, él mismo se estaba haciendo daño al estar pendiente de ella, ni si quiera había disfrutado de las maravillas de Asgard por pasarse el día pensando en Pepper, en que le pueda pasar algo y él no estará allí… -No me quites esto Thor…necesito saber de ella.

-Necesitas rehacer tu vida Tony, necesitas empezar de nuevo y dejar el pasado en el pasado, ahora estás en Asgard… si sigues lamentándote por no estar con ella no durarás mucho más aquí…vas a querer irte… y no creo que eso esté en tus planes. Le diré a Heimdal que tiene prohibido darte información sobre ella.

-Thor…por favor…

-Ya está…ve a disfrutar de la noche…

Tony se quedó observando como Thor se acercaba al guardián para darle la nueva orden, quedó totalmente dolido, no se creía que su amigo estuviera haciéndole algo así ¿qué iba a hacer ahora sin saber de ella? –Y fue en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaría en las mismas condiciones que Pepper, sin saber nada…

-Sabes que es lo mejor…me lo agradecerás… -Le dijo Thor mientras volvía hacia la ciudad por el puente.

-Si claro…-Le dijo el dolido castaño.

Thor lo rodeó del hombro –Vamos, los chicos están dando un fiesta, tienes que distraerte…

Tony se sacó la mano de Thor de su espalda –No quiero fiestas…me voy a la cama…-Y se adelantó para no ir junto al rubio.

Thor suspiró, pero sabía que era lo mejor para su amigo, aunque era muy cruel hacerlo era necesario, si querían que el plan de los 2 años resultara….era lo mejor.

Tony llegó a su cama, se lanzó tal cual como andaba, sacó la pequeña foto de su velador, la miró por largo rato –Espero que estés mirando la foto igual que yo, cuídate mucho cariño –le dijo en voz alta a la foto con la ilusión de que Pepper supiera lo que él hacía.

* * *

En la Tierra en su céntrico departamento estaba Pepper en su cama, observando la foto –Cuídate mucho Anthony…-dijo en voz alta, dejó la foto en su velador y se tapó con sus cobijas. Sabía que era estúpido pero aún le parecía que el olor de Tony estaba en su almohada.

Al día siguiente la pelirroja tenía una importante reunión, como siempre a la misma hora iba saliendo de su casa, vestida elegantemente, con su embriagador perfume de flores y perfectamente peinada en una coleta. Estacionó su Audi en su correspondiente espacio privilegiado de la empresa y se adentró.

-Señorita Potts su cita de las 9 ya está aquí –Le habló su secretaria.

-Vaya que puntual…

-Está completamente limpio-la voz de su amigo Happy –Buenos días Pep, el tío de la reunión, está limpio, lo investigué…

-Happy sabes que no es necesario que investigues la vida de todas las personas con las cuales me veo.

-Es mi trabajo…cuido de ti…sobre todo ahora que Tony no está…me mataría si llega a saber que algo te pase.

Pepper suspiró recordándolo un instante –Bien me voy a la reunión… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llama el tipo?

-Marc Harrison…Estaré por aquí cualquier cosa…

Pepper se adentró a la sala de reuniones, allí estaba aquel hombre misterioso, cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, ojos azules, era muy atractivo, alto y fornido, metido en un traje de etiqueta perfectamente acomodado.

-Señorita Potts –Le dijo el hombre al verla entrar, cogiéndole la mano, se la besó caballerosamente.

-Señor Harrison, un gusto –Pepper caminó hacia una de las sillas de la amplia sala –Supe que quería presentarme una idea.

-Sí, la verdad antes de todo debo presentarme como profesional, soy un científico con doctorado en Harvard sobre tecnología autosustentable.

-Que interesante, esta empresa se está dedicando potencialmente a esa área –El hombre la verdad era bastante encantador.

-Sí es por eso que he decidido venir a presentar mi proyecto aquí, sobre todo por el prestigio que implica trabajar aquí.

-Gracias…Y bueno háblame del proyecto –le dijo Pepper con una hermosa sonrisa.

Marc sacó una pantalla transparente y de pronto comenzó a proyectar en 3D figuras, comenzó a explicarle a Pepper su proyecto que en resumidas cuentas hablaba de los beneficios que se pueden obtener al tener el prototipo ARK en diferentes productos cotidianos, como ya lo estaba haciendo la empresa. Pero Marc presentó un proyecto de estadios, teatros, cines, con este mismo sistema autosustentable

-¿Por qué quedarse con cosas pequeñas?...creo que es momento de ampliar la energía autosustentable e imponerla en la ciudad… ¿**N**o crees?

-Vaya, es un proyecto muy interesante señor Harrison…

-Dígame Marc –le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno Marc, me gusta el proyecto, pero no sé si trajiste un informe escrito con los costos e inversiones futuras.

-Sí, por supuesto… -Marc le entregó una carpeta con el informe.

-Bien, lo revisaré, prometo llamarte lo antes posible, aunque me encantó el proyecto, es muy innovador.

-Gracias señorita Potts, ha sido un placer… -El hombre se puso de pie para irse.

-Para mí también ha sido un placer –El pelinegro le volvió a besar la mano quedadamente.

-Espero su llamada –Le dijo Marc para luego retirarse de las instalaciones de Stark Industries.

Pepper se quedó pensando, era un hombre encantador ese Marc, revisaría el informe en su oficina lo antes posible, el proyecto se veía bastante interesante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

Tony decidió hacer algo por la vida, no podía seguir dándoselas de vago, igual necesitaba sentirse útil y verdaderamente extrañaba su taller, a si es que decidió meterse en clases de artes marciales asgardianas.

Para los principiantes se utilizaban varas de madera densa, como de 1 metro de largo y delgadas.

-Tony que gusto… -le dijo Lady Sif, encargada de enseñar en las clases.

Tony le sonrió –Bueno…necesito aprender algo de Asgard… ¿qué me puedes enseñar?

La mujer chocó su vara con la de Tony dando un estruendo y sacudiendo al pobre castaño que abrió los ojos como plato –Depende de lo que estés dispuesto a aprender, le dijo ella imponentemente.

-Vaya…bueno, quiero aprender a usar a la perfección estos objetos…

A sí es que comenzaron su entrenamiento, Tony era bastante receptivo con las instrucciones y como ya sabía algo de lucha no se le hizo difícil aprender las técnicas básicas, aunque recibió muchos varazos en sus piernas y brazos. Se estaba distrayendo, no estaba pensando en su planeta, disfrutaba de la lucha y sobre todo disfrutaba de la conexión cuerpo mente que provocaba el practicar artes marciales.

Cuando terminaron la larga sesión de entrenamiento de 5 horas seguidas, Tony se sentó en uno de los escalenos cercanos, se subió el pantalón para mirar sus piernas, los moretones comenzaban a salir rápidamente dejando manchones oscuros en sus piernas y un hilo de dolor.

-No usamos trajes con metales por llevar accesorios brillantes Tony –Le dijo Sif sentándose a su lado.

-Ya veo…cada día se aprende algo nuevo, mañana a la misma hora con pantalones de metal…

Sif le sonrió –Te espero entonces Tony…haremos una reunión en la noche…una tertulia para charlar antes de ir a la cama, deberías venir…te reirás…

-Gracias... –el castaño le sonrió –Estaré allí.

* * *

En el planeta Tierra…

Pepper acababa de revisar el informe de Marc Harrison y quedó impactada con el desplante de ese hombre, tenía una redacción impecable y el proyecto era totalmente viable en Stark Industries, eran las 6 de la tarde a si es que decidió llamarle para contemplar otra reunión el día siguiente, para darle el visto bueno.

-Harrison… -contestó con voz seria.

-Señor Harrison, habla Virginia Potts…

-Señorita Potts, que gusto su llamada.

-Bueno acabo de terminar de leer el informe y me gustaría darle una respuesta mañana ¿Tiene algún inconveniente?

-Por supuesto que no, estaré encantado ¿A qué hora le parece conveniente?

-A las 9 igual que hoy.

-Bien a las 9 estaré allí.

-Hasta entonces Señor Harrison…

-Señorita Potts, antes de que corte el teléfono, no quisiera ser indiscreto ni faltarle el respeto pero me gustaría invitarla a cenar…

Un silencio incómodo se puso al teléfono, Pepper tragó saliva pesado, era un hombre muy apuesto y amable, pero no le parecía apropiado.

-No creo que sea apropiado Marc.

-Señorita Potts, es solo que me gustaría conocerla un poco más, no me interesa hablarle del proyecto, eso ya lo veremos mañana, solo tomar una copa y comer buena comida. Prometo dejarla en su casa temprano.

-¿Quiere que salgamos hoy?

-Sí, me gustaría que fuera hoy.

Pepper suspiró, quizás fuera una buena idea, todo este mes estuvo encerrada todas las noches pensando en Tony, llorando a ratos, quizás debería comenzar a restablecer su vida, Tony no estaba en el planeta y no había caso en seguir deprimida.

-Está bien, pero no tengo mucho tiempo a si es que será una cena corta lo siento.

-No se preocupe Señorita Potts, estará de regreso en su casa cuando usted estime pertinente, la recojo a las 8.

-Hasta entonces… -dijo Pepper y cortó el teléfono con los nervios invadiendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

* * *

En Asgard Tony ya estaba en la sala de fiestas del palacio principal, Thor con sus amigos y muchas mujeres, las rondas de aquel licor extraño iban y volvían. Tony ya estaba en bastantes malas condiciones y no entendía por qué los asgardianos se veían en tan buen estado luego de haber bebido esa tonelada de alcohol.

De pronto sintió algo que se acomodaba en sus piernas, una mujer, era de cabello negro, hermosa.

-Señor Stark…tiene cara de querer pasar una buena noche…

Tony sonrió, estaba bastante ebrio pero si se le conocía por algo…era por ser un miserable mujeriego – ¿Tú quieres hacerme pasar una buena noche? –le dijo divertidamente.

La mujer se puso de pie y le tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su casa, por su puesto Thor se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se levantó y antes de que Tony con mucha dificultad saliera del amplio salón, le tomó el brazo.

-Tony… ¿Estás seguro?...

-Suéltame Thor! –Tony le habló enfadado -¿No querías que siguiera con mi vida?...pues déjame hacerlo…-Tony abandonó el palacio casi en calidad de bulto con aquella mujer.

Llegaron a su casa con dificultad entre risas, la mujer lo lanzó en la cama y se puso sobre él.

-Oye espera –le dijo Tony mirándola -¿Cómo te llamas?... –comenzó a reír.

-Anny…-le dijo la mujer inclinándose para besarle.

Tony la recibió en sus labios, un beso sin sentido, un beso cualquiera, un beso sin importancia y recordó lo mucho que extrañaba a Pepper.

-Oye Anny, creo que esto no es correcto –le dijo Tony tratando de sacársela de encima.

-Vamos cielo…debes relajarte –le dijo ella mientras depositaba besos en el cuello de Tony, en sus hombros, en su pecho…y comenzaba a desnudarlo.

* * *

En la Tierra mientras tanto Pepper iba junto a Marc de camino al restaurant, él era verdaderamente un caballero, muy refinado. Y aunque Pepper en un momento pensó que mejor cancelaba la cita porque sentía que se estaba traicionando a sí misma, hasta ahora no se arrepentía de la amable compañía del hombre.

Llegaron a un restaurante en el centro, era muy fino, le parecía que había estado allí un par de veces con Tony y eso la entristeció de inmediato, sabía que era egoísta lo que pensaba, pero daría lo que fuera por estar allí con Tony en vez de Marc.

-¿Quieres tomar vino? –la sobresaltó la voz amable de Marc.

-Creo que un vaso de agua por ahora, gracias.

Ambos pidieron la comida, carapacho era el plato, uno de los favoritos de Pepper.

-¿Ahora sí? –preguntó Marc ofreciéndole Vino Blanco.

La pelirroja le sonrió –Vale…está bien.

Pero en cuanto se llevó la copa a la boca el olor le provocó una fuerte sensación de malestar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Marc preocupado.

-Sí…lo siento…creo que necesito ir mojarme la cara, debe ser el cansancio

Pepper se paró de la mesa y se fue casi corriendo al baño, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaba. Se metió en el habitáculo del baño y de inmediato metió la cabeza en el WC, las náuseas eran incesantes en ese momento, vomitó todo lo que había comido durante el día, jamás se sintió tan débil. Se quedó un momento afirmada en el lavabo mientras se secaba la boca con una toalla de papel. Su rostro contra el espejo estaba enrojecido y sus ojos llorosos por el sobreesfuerzo. Miró fijamente su retrato en el espejo y se le pasó por la cabeza, aquello imposible, aquello que no podía estar pasando, no a ella, su rostro palideció y su desesperación comenzaba a crecer, hasta que los repetitivos golpes en la puerta comenzaron a sonar.

-¿Te falta mucho? –La voz de una mujer, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Salgo de inmediato….lo siento –gritó Pepper, se retocó el maquillaje para que no se viera tan fatal y salió.

Se acercó a paso seguro a la mesa dónde Marc la esperaba.

-Estaba pensando en el postre…. –Levantó la mirada hacia ella –Virginia ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, bueno sí,…la verdad es que no me siento muy bien, me gustaría volver a mi casa, me siento mareada.

-Sí, claro, vamos, ¿no quieres que te lleve a un hospital o algo? Estás muy pálida.

-No, pasaré a la farmacia a comprar un paracetamol, se me pasará, estoy bien, es estrés solamente.

* * *

A años luz de la tierra en aquella habitación de Asgard, Tony ya tenía su torso completamente desnudo, la mujer ya no tenía prenda encima. El castaño intentaba disfrutar de la mujer con los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, no quería mirar a esa mujer y maldecir el momento en el que la trajo a su casa.

Nuevamente su boca se encontraba con el sabor agridulce de la asgardiana, correspondió el beso, pero sus manos ni si quiera tenían intenciones de tocarla, no entendía realmente que le pasaba y quería creer que era debido a su borrachera pero su conciencia le decía que no era eso, el problema tenía un nombre…Pepper…

-Pepper –Nombró Tony en un susurro.

La mujer siguió con sus quehaceres en el pecho de Tony, sin importarle lo que él decía –Relájate Tony…

-No –siguió él entre susurros –No puedo…no puedo hacerlo…

-Vamos Iron Man…no quieres dejarme así.

Tony abrió los ojos, la miró, era hermosa, pelo negro y ojos intensamente verdes, pero él quería ver unos azules, quería ver aquella delicada piel con pequeñas y dulces pecas, quería entretejer con sus dedos un cabello rojo… -Lo siento Andrea…

-Anny…

-Eso…Lo siento tienes que irte –Le dijo Tony sacándose de encima a la mujer para ponerse de pie tambaleante.

-Eres un hijo de puta! –le gritó la mujer tomando sus ropas con rabia.

-Sí…la mayor parte del tiempo lo soy…

Tony se fue al balcón de su casa, podía mirar la ciudad de aquel lugar y sobre todo podía ver las estrellas y aquella fuerte luz que se veía a lo lejos, la vía láctea, a años luz de él estaba la razón de su tristeza ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría con alguien? ¿Estaría triste? ¿Pensaría en él?... Tony sacó un habano que se llevó entre las pocas cosas de su equipaje y su Ipod, se puso los audífonos y puso su canción favorita, esa que alguna vez escucharon con Pepper mientras viajaban a algún lugar en auto, mientras entrecruzaban miradas cómplices. Realmente pensaba que sería un poco más fácil estar en otro planeta… Y así mientras la canción "Amores Imposibles" de Ismael Serrano resonaba en sus oídos, el humo de su habano se desvanecía en la suave noche asgardiana.

* * *

En la Tierra Pepper acababa de cerrar la puerta de su departamento luego de despedirse de Marc, se arrepentía de la cena, nunca debió ir, se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho, pensaba en Tony, en si él ya se había acostado con alguien, si había encontrado a una mujer…Sus lágrimas de todas las noches comenzaban a caer mientras se dirigía al baño de su casa, por supuesto pasó a la farmacia de camino a casa, para comprar paracetamol, pero esa fue solo la escusa, con mucho temor sacó la pequeña caja que le interesaba en ese momento y la abrió.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

Tony ya terminaba su Habano y la canción resonaba en sus oídos una y otra vez, la misma letra, miraba el cielo escuchando con sus mini-parlantes metidos en la oreja.

"_Miran al cielo y piden un deseo, contigo la noche más bella._

_Amores imposibles que escriben en canciones, el rastro de una estrella_"

Inconscientemente cada vez que la canción llegaba a esa parte, no podía evitar mirar ese pequeño punto blanco, la Vía Láctea, dónde estaba la Tierra y todo lo que él había dejado atrás. Extrañamente en Asgard se había puesto un completo sentimental, jamás escuchó canciones románticas pensando en alguien, nunca fue un melancólico… ¿Por qué ahora?...

Una fuerte nausea lo sacó de su ensoñación –Mierda!...maldito licor asgardiano!

Corrió al baño con la mano en la boca para no vomitar antes de llegar al retrete. Una vez allí casi se ahogaba vomitando, las náuseas eran muy fuertes, casi no alcanzaba a respirar entre una y otra…

-Oh Dios!...buaaaaaaak!- Seguía vomitando y realmente añoraba a Pepper, ella siempre lo cuidaba de sus resacas.

Se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño esperando que las náuseas terminaran por completo…su estómago se retorcía mientras con todo su esfuerzo trataba de respirar calmadamente, tal como le decía Pepper que lo hiciera en sus borracheras *Respira Tony….tienes que calmarte*

Alcanzó un vaso de agua en el lavabo y siguió allí con el miedo de volver a vomitar.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra Pepper seguía en lo suyo…

Siguió paso a paso las instrucciones puestas en el papel que contenía la caja, se sentó en el suelo del baño a esperar el tiempo correspondiente mientras tomaba un vaso de agua para lograr tranquilizarse. Temerosa, luego de 3 minutos tomó aquel blanco palito de plástico…tomó aire…y lo vio…su mayor temor, la consecuencia de aquella noche con Tony se hacía realidad, el símbolo "+" estaba completamente marcado en la pantallita del test de embarazo.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos mientras su llanto comenzaba a ser totalmente desesperado, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba completamente sola ¿Cómo se lo diría a Tony? Eso era algo imposible…Su angustia crecía dentro de ella mientras se hacía a la idea que tendría un hijo…un hijo de Tony, el mismo que estaba a año luz de la Tierra…

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es un capi un poco triste, sobre todo porque en esencia muestra como cada uno trata de seguir con su vida en diferentes planetas y en realidad es lo que tiene que pasa…Sin embargo ya sabemos la consecuencia de aquella noche de despedida. ¿Qué hará Pepper? ¿Cómo lo va a sobrellevar? Con el padre de su hijo a años luz…**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han comenzado a leer esta historia y sobre todo a aquellos que me dejan su comentario…alentándome a seguir escribiendo…**

**Raven Sakura: Amiga bueno no deja de ser algo emotivo el cap, y bueno el final…cielos es algo que se veía venir en realidad…ese embarazo será el centro de la historia. Espero te guste, aunque sé que no mucho xDD. Un abrazo amiga.**

**Carito1993: Amiga compatriota, ahora en Conce quiso llover xDD este clima…Bueno sí fue un capi emtivo y éste un poco triste, ya sabes cada uno con su vida tratando de seguir adelante…ojalá te guste, un abrazo.**

**Patty Beltrán-Stark: Bueno amiga tu deseo son órdenes jajajajaja, noo estaba pensado lo del embarazo, ese será el principal argumento de la historia, a si es que espero te guste, sé que es un poco triste este capi, pero en realidad ellos deben seguir con sus vidas como puedan…y están comenzando, un abrazo **

**SelenitaLunar: Bueno amiga, ya está, la consecuencia de una romantica noche e pasión, ahora se viene enfrentarse a eso, Tony sin saber, Pepper desesperada…Y ese es el principal agumento de la historia ¿Cuándo aparecerá Tony? ¿Cómo reaccionará con el bebé?...lo llegará a conocer…Espero este capi no te haya resultado tan difícil, lo que es a mí…odié escribirlo, odié a Marc y odié a esa mujer asgardiana pero en fin…se supone que es lo que debe pasar …un abrazo amiga **

**Miruris: Amigo siento haberte hecho llorar, pero reconozco que yo también lloré al escribirlo, en esa parte cuando se abrazan y Tony le dice Cuidate mucho Pepper…..aaaahhhh si lloré al revisarlo xDDD. Bueno este capi odié escribirlo pero es lo que tiene que pasar…ambos deben seguir con sus vidas, reponerse de todo…aunque Pepper le cambiará su vida por completo ahora. Un abrazo amiga **

**Cyelito Lindo: Amiga tenías toda la razón…el bebé ya es un hecho, Y esa es la trama de esta historia, cómo lo hará Pepper, cómo criará a su hijo sola sabiendo que Tony está a años luz…va a ser difícil…y cuando Tony llegue, como encontrará todo…. Se viene duro para nuestra pareja favorita…un abrazo amiga **

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Bueno amiga, te extrañaba por aquí en FF…espero no te vuelvas a desaparecer por mucho tiempo…se viene drama ooohhh lo siento me encanta aunque debo decir que odie escribir este cap…en fin. Espero te guste la historia…un abrazo **


	4. Prefiero la esperanza

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes de comenzar con este nuevo cap debo dar las gracias a todos por sus hermosas palabras en los comentarios, eso me motiva mucho a seguir escribiendo y espero no defraudarlos sinceramente, al final del cap como siempre agradeceré de forma personal a todos y cada uno de los que me dejan su hermoso review. Y por supuesto agradezco a todo aquel que se da el tiempo de leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Prefiero la esperanza

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde que Tony abandonó el planeta Tierra, las cosas han mejorado de cierta manera, Stark Industries cada vez obtiene más proyectos de energía limpia y ha encabezado la lista de las empresas más prestigiosas del mundo, por supuesto con su brillante CEO Virginia Potts.

Pepper aún le cuesta creer que su rostro esté en todas las planas de revistas y diarios, pues solo hace un día que salió el ranking de empresas más prestigiosas del mundo y ya le ha tocado dar entrevistas por montón. Sin embargo solo una sonrisa vacía inunda las portadas de los medios de comunicación, en sus ojos se puede ver la inmensa preocupación, la tristeza, la incertidumbre de lo que le espera, va a ser madre y el padre de su bebé está a años luz sin saber de la existencia de aquella vida que crece en su vientre.

Hoy tiene visita en con su médica, la doctora Montgomery, la misma que le confirmó que un bebé venía en camino hace 8 semanas atrás. Por supuesto existe un acuerdo de confidencialidad con todo el personal de salud que sepa de su embarazo.

Pepper aún puede recordar cuando se lo dijo a su mejor amigo…James Rhodes. Le dio la noticia 2 días después de haberlo sabido ella y hasta ahora es el único que sabe de sus cercanos y es el único que se ha preocupado de ella, sobre todos los días en que las náuseas y mareos la mantuvieron en la cama todo el día.

-Pepper ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido? –La voz de James resonaba en la oficina principal de Stark Industries.

-Bien, hoy he tenido un buen día…ya sabes las típicas náuseas matutinas pero bien.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en la clínica?

-A las 6 he quedado…Y James, sabes que no debes hacerte responsable de esto…puedo hacerlo sola-le dijo Pepper con sus ojos de tristeza que cargaba hace 3 meses en su rostro.

-Te dije que no te dejaría sola…Pero Pepper… ¿Qué pasa con el padre?... ¿Por qué no quieres contarme?...

-Es complicado James ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que sigas insistiendo con eso…

-¿Es casado? –Siguió insistiendo el curioso Coronel -¿Tiene familia?... ¿Es un empleado de la empresa?... ¿Es el presidente de los Estados Unidos?...

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír ante las su pociones de James –No James…ninguna de las anteriores y por favor basta de esto…me disgusta.

-Vaaaleee… Solo digo que ese tío se está perdiendo a una gran mujer…en serio Pep.

Ella le sonrió y por un momento se imaginó si fuera así, si Tony estuviera junto a ella, si pudieran formar una familia los tres…

-¿Interrumpo?... – La voz de Marc se escuchó desde la entrada de la puerta de la oficina.

Pepper lo miró, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y de inmediato pudo recordar aquella primera cena que terminó abruptamente por sus náuseas, luego la reunión en dónde le dio la bienvenida a la empresa y el sin número de veces que ha rechazado invitaciones a almorzar, cenar, ir al cine. Marc no sabe sobre su embarazo y no tiene por qué saber aún…Pero está segura de que en cuanto sepa que su vientre tiene una sorpresa, él dejará de darle invitaciones a salir.

-No Marc… pasa…-le dijo Pepper cariñosamente, tal como ella se caracteriza.

-Te traigo el informe del proyecto "Estadio ARK".

-Oh, vaya que rápido, me alegro de que esto esté funcionando –le dijo Pepper recibiendo el informe –Gracias Marc.

-Virginia… ¿Estás libre esta tarde?...podemos ir al algún lado a comer…

Rhodes quedó observando la escena con una leve sonrisita oculta, le gustaba que Pepper tuviera sus admiradores, aunque era consciente de que ella pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en citas en este momento.

-Tengo que hacer Marc, lo siento, tengo que hacer algo importante…

Marc asintió con su cabeza un poco apenado –Bueno, para otra…

-Seguro… -le dijo Pepper tratando de no ser fría con él, era un buen tipo, muy atento.

Marc se retiró dejando nuevamente solos a los amigos.

-Eso ha sido una clara insinuación Potts! –le dijo James con rostro divertido.

-Ya… estoy segura de que las ganas se le pasarán con el regalito que cargo…

-Que estés embarazada no significa que no tengas derecho a estar con alguien Pepper, deberías salir con él…distraerte, estás muy encerrada en ti misma. Sé que esta es una situación difícil…pero que sepas que no estás sola.

-Gracias Rhodes…creo que estamos en la hora…son las 5:30…

* * *

En Asgard las cosas habían mejorado un poco, Tony seguía entrenando 5 horas al día con Sif y realmente se estaba volviendo un experto con la Vara, ya derrotaba a algunos asgardianos y se sentía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Aunque no quería recordar cuando desafió a un reto de Varas a Thor, en ese momento sentía rabia con su amigo a si es que sin pensarlo lo retó. Al día siguiente del famoso reto casi no se podía mover del dolor, Thor le dio bastante duro en la cancha de lucha. Pero aún así, seguía entrenado, ahora estaba practicando con espadas sin filo, era un poco más difícil pero no se quedaba atrás. Sif se hizo bastante amiga de él, le dio varios concejos de cómo controlar cuerpo-mente, le enseñó métodos de relajación parecidos al yoga y sobre todo a estar alerta ante cualquier amenaza.

Todas las tardes el castaño cenaba junto a los guerreros amigos Thor, pasaba buena tarde y este último mes ha estado bastante tranquilo, se ha adaptado un poco más y aunque no niega que extraña su planeta, se siente a gusto con las gente que ha conocido, con la cultura que está descubriendo y con la tranquilidad que le brinda la ciudad de Asgard. Sin embargo en la soledad de la noche, su mente viaja hacia su verdadero hogar…y no puede evitarlo… puede verla, casi puede tocarla, su cabello rojizo alborotado como lo vio la última vez, su piel extremadamente blanca con aquellas dulces pecas que le adornan las mejillas, puede olerla…aquel dulce olor a flores y a miel, casi puede besar sus labios…apetecibles, casi puede sentir su cálido aliento inundando su rostro, casi puedes estar ahí…casi…Hasta que la dura realidad de estar a años luz de ella lo trae de vuelta, abre los ojos y no ve más que su habitación con decoración asgardiana y el desconcierto vuelve con su cara más fea nuevamente. Se da vueltas en su colchón intentando evadir los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que por fin Pepper fue solo de él, entregada en cuerpo y alma, la noche que la hizo suya…la noche en la que se dio cuenta lo importante que era esa mujer en su vida.

* * *

Pepper ya estaba acomodada en la camilla de la consulta de la doctora Montgomery, una de las mejores ginecólogas del país, su panza aún plana estaba al aire, sus piernas las cubría una sabana verde.

James entró a la consulta para sentarse al lado de Pepper, quien estaba un poco nerviosa, el coronel le cogió de la mano para que ella sintiera que no estaba sola.

-Todo estará bien…no te preocupes –le dijo James cariñosamente.

-Bien Virginia, veremos cómo ha evolucionado tu embarazo… ¿Cómo te has sentido? –le habló la amable doctora mientras aplicaba el gel y preparaba los monitores para ver al bebé.

-He tenido días buenos y malos la verdad, pero han ido mejorando este último tiempo.

-Sí, generalmente las náuseas solo duran el primer trimestre, ya estás pasando al segundo trimestre…no te darás cuenta cuando ya estés dando a luz a este bebé… -La doctora puso el monitor de ultrasonido en la panza de Pepper y de inmediato se encendió una pantalla en frente de los 3.

La pantalla era grande y mostraba de una manera increíble el útero de Pepper, a todo color, era como si estuviera una cámara grabando dentro…

-Vaya…-dijo el asombrado Coronel –Es impresionante…

-Bueno…eso es tener las últimas tecnologías del mundo… ¿Usted es el padre del bebé? -preguntó naturalmente.

Pepper se removió nerviosa y James observó a su amiga con rostro amable –Seré lo que ese bebé requiera –dijo sin más James.

Pepper no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta emoción, se sentía reconfortada, por una vez en estos tres mese…no se sintió vulnerable.

-Es usted un gran hombre –le dijo con una sincera sonrisa la doctora-Bien y aquí lo tenemos, miren que hermosura…

Y en la gran pantalla a todo color se podía ver un pequeño bultito no más grande que una nuez, pero se podía notar su cabecita y el resto de su cuerpo en formación.

-El bebé está comenzando a pasar a la fase de feto, ese es su pequeño rostro, sus brazos y piernas –le dijo La doctora controlando el ultrasonido en la panza de Pep.

Pepper no era capaz de decir alguna palabra, una incontrolable emoción la invadía, ese pequeño bultito estaba dentro de ella, ese pequeño e indefenso bebé estaba creciendo. Y por primera vez supo que esa pequeña vida sería la cosa más importante en su vida. James la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a escuchar ese pequeño corazón…no se asusten con lo rápido de sus pulsaciones, es normal… -Dijo la doctora mientras apretaba unos botones en la pantalla táctil del ecógrafo.

Y en un segundo la sala de la doctora Montgomery fue invadida por aquel increíble, alucinante, tierno y rápido latido de un pequeño corazón lleno de vitalidad.

Pepper no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientras aquella hermosa sonrisa de emoción se dibujaba en su cansado rostro, sus ojos apagados volvieron y brillar iluminando por completo su azulina mirada –Es…lo más hermoso que he escuchado en la vida –dijo entre lágrimas con la voz quebradiza.

James le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y no pudo dejar de sentir felicidad, esa felicidad de adrenalina pura que sube desde los pies a la cabeza e inunda el rostro provocando esa sensación de estar en la cima de una montaña –Es increíble Pepper…tienes un bebé en la panza…

Pepper rió mientras el sonido del pequeño corazón latiendo de prisa seguía resonando en sus oídos. Por un instante solo el latido de ese bebé cabía en sus pensamientos, todas sus tristeza, todo su dolor, toda su angustia e incertidumbre se disipaban para dar paso a aquellos hermosos latidos y sin explicación alguna, de un de repente… su vida por fin parecía tomar un rumbo luego de que Tony se fuera, ahora tenía un objetivo, el más importante hasta ahora, cuidar ese bebé dentro de su panza, traerlo al mundo…y dar lo mejor de sí para su bien estar.

-Bien Pepper, te he grabado todo en un USB, podrás escucharlo siempre que quieras, te recordará la vida que hay dentro de ti –le sonrió la doctora mientras le quitaba el gel de la panza.

James salió de la habitación para que Pepper se vistiera…

-Estás en perfecto estado al igual que tu pequeñín, solo debes seguir tomando las vitaminas, si tienes alguna molestia tienes mi número y Pepper, te vi entrar con mala cara, se te ve cansada…trata de descansar bien por las noches, tu bebé recibe toda la sobrecarga de tu estado de ánimo…a si es que debes estar bien cariño…por tu bebé.

Pepper limpiándose los estragos de sus lagrimas asintió con su cabeza –Lo haré…lo prometo…Gracias doctora.

-No tienes que agradecer…es mi trabajo…velar por ti y ese bebé…-Nos vemos en 6 semanas cielo.

Pepper salió y por supuesto James la esperaba para irse, salieron de la clínica sin mayor dificultad y se fueron a casa, James cenaría con ella esa noche a si es que la acompañó hasta el departamento.

-Bien Pepper….hoy te cocinaré porque es increíble lo que he visto…vaya un bebé… -le dijo emocionado James avanzando a la cocina.

Pepper se sentó en su sillón de espalda a la cocina –Gracias James…-le dijo casi en un susurro.

-Te prepararé un salteado de pollo y verduras, soy especialista ¿Te parece bien?... –James sacó la cabeza de la cocina para escuchar la respuesta…- ¿Pepper?

Pero Pepper estaba con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro en el sillón, estaba llorando, su angustia volvía a aparecer *¿Por qué Tony no estaba allí?... ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir justo ahora?... ¿Por qué tendría que criar a su bebé sola?...¿Por qué ahora le necesitaba tanto?...por qué… por qué…por qué…* Un sin número de preguntas que nadie le podía responder, porque la persona que se las podía responder estaba a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella…

-Pepper…Dios… ¿qué está pasando?... –le dijo preocupado James, mientras se sentaba a su lado para acunarla en su pecho –Puedes confiar en mí Pepper, lo sabes… ¿Se trata del padre?...

Pepper más lloraba *El padre…el padre…cómo iba a ser su padre si no estaba allí con ella… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar sola esta enorme angustia?* Las preguntas sin respuestas volvían a resurgir…

-Pepper por favor debes calmarte…esto no le hace bien a tu bebé…lo sabes.

De inmediato Pepper recordó las palabras de la doctora Montgomery… "Tu estado de ánimo afecta al bebé"… de inmediato sus sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, su respiración trataba de calmarse.

-Pep…no puedes cargar con lo que sea que estás cargando sola… puedo ayudarte, quizás podemos buscar al padre, podemos hacer algo si es eso lo que necesitas…

Pepper levantó su mirada hacia el rostro expectante de James –No se lo puedo decir James…

-Pepper no puedes suponer su reacción…quizás no será como piensas, quizás te quiera a ti y al bebé…

-James -Pepper intentó respirar calmadamente –El padre de mi bebé…es…es…Tony –Pepper no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

James no lo podía creer, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso…incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que el bebé era de algún líder terrorista enemigo de los Estados Unidos, pero Tony…Tony…jamás se lo imaginó, siempre supo del sentimiento mutuo que tenían ellos…pero un bebé…

-Pasó la noche en que Tony se fue… -Explicó Pepper.

-¿Se habían acostado antes?...digo ¿Llevaban una relación antes de que Tony se fuera?

-No…fue cosa del momento…

-Dios…esto es…Ahora me explico cómo te sientes Pep…como decirle a Tony lo que está pasando…

James siguió abrazándola por largo rato mientras él asimilaba lo que estaba pasando y Pepper trataba de alguna manera aceptar su realidad.

Luego de bastante rato, Pepper estaba más tranquila y James volvía a hacer del amigo protector.

-Hey…debes cenar, no puedes irte a la cama sin cenar…lo sabes –James se levantó para ir a la cocina –Ven vamos…me ayudaras para que te distraigas.

Ambos cocinaron y James logró sacarle un par de sonrisas a Pepper.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ¿Niño o niña?-Preguntó James mientras cenaban.

Pepper lo miró de inmediato y cayó en la cuenta de que no había pensado en eso –Pues…no lo sé…creo que…niña…o niño…no lo sé –Pepper sonrió confundida.

-Si es niña, será hermosa, de cabello rojo y ojos azules como su madre…si es niño…tendrá un ego que te lo encargo.

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír –La verdad no había pensado en los peligrosos genes de Tony…solo espero que el bebé no esté construyendo una armadura en mi panza.

James rió a carcajadas –Sea niño o niña…tendrá una mente brillante…entre tú y Tony…no me cabe duda de que ese bebé será un genio…

Pepper rió quedadamente pensando en las palabras de Jame, quizás fuera un niño de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos marrones brillantes… o una pequeña niña con una potente personalidad como la de su padre.

-Me quedaré… -habló James trayéndola a la realidad.

-James estoy segura que tienes cosas importantes que hacer…de verdad estaré bien.

-Si tengo que hacer algo importante y es cuidar a mi mejor amiga y al pequeño Egocito…

-¿Egocito? –preguntó Pepper divertida…

-Pepper ese bebé ya sea niño o niña tendrá el ego de su padre…si no lo saca de los genes se le contagiará de algún modo…te lo aseguro, a si es que por ahora se llama "Egocito".

-Bien….Egocito entonces –Pepper rió –Gracias James…no sabes cuánto me has facilitado este proceso, de verdad gracias.

-No tienes que agradecerme…es un gusto para mi Pep…estar a tu lado ahora…Y creo que debes irte a la cama.

Pepper se levantó de la mesa, ambos recogieron los platos, Pepper los lavó rápidamente.

-Rhodes puedes dormir en aquel dormitorio –Pepper le apuntó la puerta que estaba al lado de su habitación –Está listo para que te acuestes.

-Bien…no te quedes despierta…intenta dormir –James se acercó y le besó la frente –Descansa…lo necesitas –Adiós Egocito…le hizo un gesto de paz con sus dedos a la altura de la panza de Pepper.

Pepper se fue a la cama, estaba agotada, sus emociones aún seguían fluyendo en su cabeza, extrañaba a Tony, si bien nunca tuvieron una relación extrañaba que la llamara a altas horas de la noche un poco ebrio para decirle que era su chica, o que de repente se pasara a cenar sin avisar y se quedara dormido en su sillón, que apareciera en su balcón con la armadura y pasara a su casa como si nada, extrañaba curarle las heridas cuando se iba a alguna misión…Y ahora, ¿Estaría bien en Asgard? ¿Extrañaría la Tierra? ¿Se quedaría allí por más tiempo del que le dijo?... ¿Cómo sería cuando él llegara?...su bebé probablemente ya tendría un año de vida o quizás más…

Se inclinó desde la cama hacia su mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y sacó aquella foto, la que jamás dejaba de mirar, Tony mirándola a los ojos y aquella nota "te quiero"…. –Estamos tan lejos… -de repente sus labios modularon aquella frase en voz alta- ¿Tendremos alguna Esperanza Tony?….

* * *

Tony estaba en su cama, seguía dando vueltas como loco en el enorme colchón, no podía conciliar el sueño a si es que se levantó, se fue a su nevera haber si encontraba algo, solo encontró una reliquia, aquella botella de whisky de la que solo había sacado una copa, la cogió y se sirvió un vaso con 3 hielos. Volvió a la cama con la copa en la mano… *¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Habrá dejado de pensar en mí? ¿Recordará esa noche como la recuerdo yo todas las noches? ¿Pensará en cómo será cuando vuelva?* Su mente no paraba, aquellas preguntas sin contestar chocaban a las paredes de su cerebro, sin poder sacarlas de allí, como una maldición, cada noche…la mismas preguntas…y las lejanas respuestas.

Dos años, esperaba pasar dos años en Asgard, tiempo suficiente para rehacer su vida…para que Pepper rehaga su vida, para encontrar una pareja, para ser feliz, para olvidarse de él…Dos años en los que él probablemente esté pasando el rato con alguna mujer de turno, esté viviendo su nueva vida… *¿Llegará un momento en el que deje de extrañarla?* Se quedó pensando en aquella pregunta y sinceramente no sabía si le daba terror dejar de extrañarla…o sería un alivio… Quería dejar de extrañarla, pero a la vez no quería dejar de hacerlo…porque sabía que perdería la esperanza…y eso era…la esperanza… *¿Me gustaría realmente saber lo que pasará en dos años? Si tuviera una esfera del futuro ¿Preguntaría que nos espera? Porque quizás eso sería bueno…pero al no saber, al tener un futuro incierto…increíblemente…aún conservo la esperanza*

Tony tomó la foto de él y Pepper, la miró largamente, recordándola, recordando aquella noche ¿Qué le hizo esa mujer?... ¿qué le provocó que lo tiene así?...*Prefiero conservar la esperanza de verte nuevamente y que todo esté tal cual como lo dejé aquella noche…*

* * *

**Bueno he aquí este capítulo, sé que quizás se les hizo corto, pero no quise ponerle más contenido que este, el próximo cap se viene una complicada trama que quizás no nos guste leer, y bueno a mí no me gustará escribir, espero que este cap esté a la altura de sus expectativas…un abrazo enorme.**

**Agradezco a quienes fielmente me dejan su review…**

**Miruris: Amiga yo también odio el drama, créeme y ahora mismo me siento triste terminando este cap, es como que siento íntimamente la angustia de nuestra pareja preferida, y este cap seguimos ahondando en el sufrimiento de cada uno, espero haya quedado bien, y de verdad que tengo una inmensa tristeza, no me había pasado escribiendo antes. Un abrazo amiga y aunque suene tonto espero te guste, al menos como quedó escrita…besos **

**Patty Beltran-Stark: Amiga…si dio positivo el test y ya pudimos escuchar los latidos de ese enérgico corazoncito, espero este cap te haya gustado aunque seguimos sufriendo con este futuro triste de Pepperony. Y bueno hay hartos escenarios posibles y es lo que le da intriga a la historia, era mi idea. Espero dar la talla con estos cap. Un abrazo amiga **

**Carito1993: Yo también quiero que Tony vuelva amiga compatriota, me da pena escribir estos cap tristes…quiero llorar… pero bueno era la idea de esta nueva historia, sé que te quedarás corta leyendo, creo que quedará la sensación de querer seguir leyendo. Bueno pronto estaremos de nuevo actualizando…un abrazo amiga.**

**Cyelito Lindo: Amiga escuché y escuché la canción y ahora que te escribo para darte las gracias vuelvo a escucharla…que triste de verdad…estoy que lloro al terminar de escribir este cap. Me da penita mi Pepperony separado, el futuro incierto, los escenarios posibles…creo que causaré mucha intriga…espero haya quedado bien este cap…un abrazo amiga **

**Raven Sakura: Amiga creo que sufrirás este cap, yo también lo sufrí escribiendo créeme, no me gusta que estén separados pero en fin, era la idea de la historia, el futuro no está claro entre ellos, hay muchos escenarios posibles y verdaderamente ya tengo claro lo que seguirá y espero dar la talla con eso. Ojalá no quieras matarme amiga…un abrazo **

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Llora como un puerco en matadero…me mataste xDD….creo que seguirás llorando…me dio pena este cap pero es necesario para lo que quiero lograr. Bueno amiga espero dentro de todo encuentre que fue un buen cap…pese a la tristeza…un abrazo **

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga sospecho que este cap te resultó difícil de leer, lo siento en serio…yo he estado al borde de las lágrimas escribiendo el final. La verdad tampoco me gusta tener a Pepperony separados pero es necesario para continuar la historia y estos cap serán difíciles, pero prometo un buen desenlace…eso sí que sí…será maravilloso a si es que al igual que Tony debemos conservar la esperanza. Un abrazo amiga y gracias por tus hermosas palabras…me animan mucho **

**Taishita: Jajaja amiga la anhelada continuación que querías…yo no dejaría una historia a medias no te preocupes…porque ya he leído historias que quedaron sin actualizaciones y sufrí un montón por ello a si es que yo no lo haría…la historia continúa por mucho tiempo más a si es que estaremos en contacto a través de comentarios…bueno eso espero jajaja. Un abrazo amiga, espero te haya gustado el cap **


	5. ¿Algo que cambie todo?

**Hola mis queridos lectores, sé que ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin leernos, pero hay una explicación para todo. Estoy en un trabajo de verano, son campamentos, se llevan niños de pocos recursos económicos a unas vacaciones de verano, esto a un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad, sin señal para móviles y por supuesto menos internet, con suerte tenemos luz y agua potable….es totalmente extremo pero una bonita experiencia. La cosa es que estamos 7 días acampando y tenemos 3 días de descanso….comprenderán que en 3 días no es mucho lo que se puede hacer más que descansar…por esta razón es que no he actualizado mis historias…pero ahora sí vengo con algo…un poco más corto por temas de tiempo aunque no pierde la esencia de lo que quería escribir en este cap. Espero disfruten y espero pronto poder actualizar de nuevo…desde el 20 de febrero tendré más tiempo para ponerme al día….no se preocupen.**

**Por ahora hice un gran esfuerzo y contra reloj terminé el cap…espero no haya quedado mal…**

**Bueno un abrazo y disculpen la demora….a leer!**

Capítulo 5: ¿Algo que cambie todo?

La primera sensación, la primera patadita en su pancita, la primera vez que se percató que su abdomen comenzaba a abultarse y solo por una razón, la razón más importante de su vida, su bebé, el fruto de algo que pasó hace meses, ese algo que le cambió la vida por completo. Y allí estaba Pepper acariciando su vientre de 24 semanas, tendida en el sofá de su departamento, con una gran sonrisa ante aquella dulce mirada, la mirada de aquel hombre sentado en frente de ella.

-Marc… ¿Estás seguro de esto?...Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo…-La tímida voz de Pepper resonó en el amplio y acogedor departamento.

-Ya te lo dije Virginia, estaré contigo pase lo que pase… te quiero…quiero el kit completo…a ti y ese bebé…los quiero a ambos…Ya no deberías seguir preguntándomelo.

La mirada húmeda y emocionada de la pelirroja se hizo notar en su pálido rostro, aún incrédula con la decisión de Marc, aún recuerda cuando se lo dijo, no fue de la mejor forma…pero en fin, tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

**Flash Back…**

Sus 3 meses de embarazo aún no se hacían notar en su plano y tonificado vientre, tenía al menos ese punto a favor, Rhodes hasta ahora era el único que sabía a parte por supuesto de la doctora Montgomery.

Era tarde, estaba arreglando los últimos informes para la reunión a primera hora que tendría el día siguiente cuando unos repetitivos golpes en la puerta la sacaron por completo de su concentrado estado.

-Hola Virginia –La voz ronca y seductora de Marc en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hola Marc, pasa… ¿Necesitas algo? –le respondió amablemente como siempre la CEO.

-Para ser sincero si…

Pepper lo miró detenidamente no esperaba eso, pero en fin -¿Así?... ¿Y qué es lo que es? –le dijo un poco preocupada por la respuesta que recibiría.

-Necesito aclarar algunas cosas Virginia, sinceramente no puedo seguir con esto...

El rostro ceñudo y confundido de Pepper, lo miró fijamente a aquellos ojos azules brillantes que la miraban -¿De qué Hablas Marc?...

-De nosotros…. –Y un incómodo silencio se hizo presente.

*Oh no* pensaba Pepper a sus adentros, lo que no quería que pasara, el momento que llevaba evitando hace 3 meses estaba pasando justo en ese instante.

-Virginia –Siguió el azabache al ver el rostro de consternación de la pelirroja –Creo que ya para ambos es obvio mi sentimiento hacia ti, me gustas de verdad, incluso podría decirte que te quiero, me encanta tu elegancia, tu forma de ser, tu dulzura, el corazón se me acelera cada vez que cruzo la puerta de esta oficina….

-Marc…no creo que sea apropiado tener esta conversación aquí….este es un lugar de trabajo y yo…

-Virginia…ya comencé por favor deja que te diga todo…yo…te quiero…y estoy confundido porque tú a veces te muestras muy cercana pero luego…te alejas como si le temieras a algo y yo no sé cómo actuar…

-Pues deberías actuar como lo que eres Marc…un empleado de Stark Industries –La mirada acusadora y penetrante de Pepper impactó el rostro de Marc.

-No puedes ser tan cruel…-Le dijo casi en un susurro con la mirada baja el hombre frente a ella.

Tanto fue el desconsuelo de Marc que Pepper de inmediato se sintió arrepentida de haberlo tratado así, quizás estuvo de más decirle eso –Marc…siento haberte dicho eso…es solo que en este momento yo…no puedo tener una relación…es complicado para mi…y la verdad esto de que me quieras me trae un gran problema…

-Vir…quererte no es un problema es un privilegio… -le dijo el hombre con rostro sincero.

Y por un momento Pepper se imaginó que esas palabras salían de la boca de Tony, por un momento lo vio parado frente a ella, por un momento su mente se convenció de que su castaño de toda la vida estaba de vuelta y solo una cosa podía decir…

-Estoy embarazada… -La frase salió de sus labios suavemente, casi en un suspiro, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

El rostro de asombro de Marc cambió de golpe, aunque la pregunta inmediata resonó sobre la oficina -¿Quién es el padre?

La pregunta trajo de inmediato a la realidad a Pepper, ya no era Tony frente a ella, el pensamiento de que el castaño estaba de vuelta se desvaneció al instante, y la figura alta y fornida, de pelo azabache y ojos intensamente azules le recordaron que Marc era el que estaba allí – Seré madre soltera… -soltó entre incertidumbre y tristeza al recordar su dura realidad con respecto a su hijo.

Marc se acercó hasta el asiento de Pepper, su rostro no expresaba absolutamente nada, a paso lento y despistado, la miró largamente, admirándola, acercó su dedo pulgar a la mejilla pecosa de ella y limpió aquellas lágrimas -Yo puedo ser un padre para ese bebé… -le dijo en voz baja, casi como si lo estuviera pensando y no diciendo.

Pepper abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, su rostro de sorpresa salió sin poder detenerlo –Marc no sabes lo que dices…no puedes hacer algo así… -Pepper se paró de su asiento, sin poder procesar aún lo que había escuchado –No se puede llegar y decir seré el padre de tu hijo…no sabes lo que hay de trasfondo en esto…

-Puedes decírmelo –le respondió el hombre calmadamente –Vir puedes confiar en mí, te quiero y cuando lo digo lo digo en serio…no me importa que haya pasado y por qué ahora el padre de tu hijo no está contigo…yo sí quiero estar contigo…déjame intentarlo…

-Marc… -le dijo en un susurro Pepper mientras veía como él se acercaba hacia ella.

-Solo déjame intentarlo Vir –le dijo él ya cerca, rosándole el rostro con su aliento –Solo déjame intentarlo… -Y sus labios por primera vez se juntaron.

Los temblorosos y delicados labios de Pepper por primera vez luego de 3 meses estaban tocando unos labios que no eran los de Tony y aunque era absurdo sentía que lo estaba traicionando, pero era agradable la sensación de sentirse querida, sentir que alguien está allí esperando su amor, sentir que le importa a alguien pese a lo aproblemada que se siente…y solo se dejó llevar, en ese tierno beso…

* * *

Luego de 3 semanas del primer beso con Marc, su relación no había avanzado considerablemente casi parecía una relación de niños de 12 años, solo besos, uno que otro abrazo y Marc las primeras veces que se quedó a dormir se quedó en la habitación de alojados. Pepper sabía que en algún momento las cosas con Marc debían cambiar, sin embargo su embarazo era la escusa perfecta para dejar estancada la extraña relación. No se sentía la mejor persona del mundo, no quería a Marc pero le estimaba mucho, había estado acompañándola en todo momento desde que James por cosas de trabajo no había podido estar. Y sinceramente se sentía una mala persona por quizás estar utilizando la buena voluntad de Marc, pero cada vez que le pregunta si realmente es lo que él quiere, si realmente quiere estar con ella aunque esté esperando un bebé de otro…. Él responde con un seguro sí…

Ha extrañado a Tony un montón, por supuesto que su corazón sigue latiendo por él, por supuesto que aún espera abrir la puerta de su casa y él esté allí, esperándola, ansioso igual que ella. Pero ese momento no llegará…al menos no por ahora, ni si quiera tiene la seguridad de que aceptará a su bebé.

* * *

Fue una mañana como cualquiera, se miró al espejo luego de la ducha, su vientre comenzando a abultarse, ya levemente visible, se estaba comenzando a hacer difícil ocultarlo, el momento que estaba temiendo pronto llegaría…enfrentar a la prensa, las críticas por ser madre soltera y más en cima haber comenzado una relación con un empleado, cosa de la que ya se había hablado en los medios de farándula local.

Salió como todas las mañanas rumbo a su oficina y la masa de periodista la sorprendió en la entrada de Stark Industries. Happy como pudo la sacó del auto, protegiéndola, se abría camino mientras las preguntas se disparaban en el aire.

-¿Por qué ha ocultado su embarazo señorita Potts?

-Medios afirman que está embarazada… ¿Podría darnos una declaración?

-¿Qué pasa con el padre del hijo? ¿Será madre soltera?

-¿El señor Marc es el padre?...se le ha involucrado con él…

Las palabras eran clavadas como cuchillos filosos en su cuerpo, Pepper ya no podía contener la tristeza e impotencia que le provocaba la situación….*¿cómo se enteraron?*...se preguntaba una y otra vez. De pronto se encontró de frente con el fornido cuerpo de Marc, él la abrazó de inmediato y casi en brazos la sacó del lugar, en un par de segundos Pepper ya estaba dentro del edificio principal de Stark Industries, su presión había bajado considerablemente y su respiración agitada daba los primeros indicios de que Pepper necesitaba urgentemente un doctor.

Solo recuerda cuando despertó…estaba en la consulta de la doctora Montgomery, Marc la tenía de la mano y podría asegurar que decía algo, pero sus sentidos recién estaban despertando…

-Mi bebé… -Fueron las únicas palabras que con esfuerzo Pepper logró pronunciar…

-Está bien…ambos están bien…solo necesitas descansar, estaré contigo cielo, no te pasará nada –La amable y convincente voz de Marc.

Y un llanto desesperado de pronto invadió a la pelirroja, la presión de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba aún asustada, su vida nuevamente daba un vuelco, ahora todo el mundo sabía de su embarazo, como podría proteger a su bebé…

-Hey Pepper esto te hace mal, a ti y Egocito….debes calmarte por favor –Trataba de consolarla Marc.

Pero Pepper no lo necesitaba a él…necesitaba a otra persona…esa persona de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, porque con él aunque el mundo se vaya a acabar ella solía sentirse segura a su lado, aunque el mundo estuviera patas arriba, solo con una mirada de él ya se sentía reconfortada…le necesitaba…al padre de su hijo…como nunca antes lo había necesitado, deseaba con todo su ser que Tony estuviera allí cogiéndole la mano, deseaba escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien…Pero era imposible…el estaba a años luz sin saber nada sobre ella ni su hijo…todo era completo desastre… *En qué momento la vida se convirtió en un completo desastre*…

* * *

Luego de dos días en el hospital Pepper volvía a su casa, los periodistas por ordenes de la policía no podían acercársele ni fotografiarla, aunque la pelirroja en su segundo día de hospital decidió enviar un comunicado, diciendo que estaba embarazada de 4 meses, que estaba bien junto a su bebé…por supuesto no mencionó quien era el padre ni tampoco menciono su nueva relación con Marc…dejó clarificado que todo era parte de su vida privada, que por ningún motivo la divulgaría…

A ratos seguía tratando de averiguar cómo fue que se enteraron…quizás por su abdomen, quizás a una de las pocas personas que saben se le salió delante de un periodista…quizás alguien con mala intención…verdaderamente no lo sabía pero tenía claras intenciones de averiguarlo…

En un par de semanas las cosas mejoraron, ya no era acosada y la noticia de su embarazo ya dejaba de resonar en los medios, por fin un poco de tranquilidad en su vida. Aunque la sombra de Tony seguía a su asecho…por más que trataba de rehacer su vida no lo lograba…miraba aquella foto y su pecho de inmediato se inundaba de una cruel angustia y miedo….miedo al futuro…a su futuro...

**Fin de Flach Back.**

-Hoy lo sabremos –La voz de Marc la trajo a la realidad.

-Eso espero….ha estado un poco esquivo en las ecografías.

-Se mostrará…estoy seguro…veremos si debemos comprar ropa rosa o azul.

Pepper sonrió mientras se ponía de pie para alistarse e ir a visitar a la doctora Montgomery, como en las últimas visitas Marc la acompañaría. Aún no tenían una relación como tal, pues Pepper dudaba mucho sobre los sentimientos de ella misma, sabía que siempre querría a Tony pero también sabía que en algún momento debía rehacer su vida…y quizás el momento había llegado. Por su puesto tenían sus momentos con Marc, incluso habían pasado un par de noches durmiendo juntos, por supuesto solo durmiendo, Pepper salió con la escusa de que no quería tener sexo mientras estuviera embarazada, tenía miedo y por suerte para ella Marc fue muy comprensible con respecto a eso. Como también fue comprensible con el tema del padre del bebé, tema prohibido, Pepper salió con la escusa de que le hacía mal hablar sobre eso.

Como eran los planes ese día la pareja salió del departamento de Pepper y se dirigieron a la clínica. Mientras la pelirroja estaba en la camilla de la consulta de la doctora Montgomery, Marc le tomaba la mano a su lado, ocupando aquel lugar que se suponía debía tomar el padre de su hijo… y fue cuando lo recordó, su cabello castaño, sus ojos marrones intensos, sus labios apetecibles, su piel morena, sus manos inquietas, su sonrisa perfecta. Ya no solía pensar tan frecuentemente en él como antes, Marc ocupaba gran tiempo de su vida, aparte de la empresa que aún dirigía. Y por supuesto su amigo Rhodes que aunque Marc ahora era quien estaba con ella en la ECO…su amigo militar seguía al pendiente de ella, preocupado como siempre y visitándola constantemente. Aún puede recordar cuando le comentó que estaba saliendo con Marc, james se alegró mucho y le dijo que si ella era feliz para él estaba bien…

-Virginia, estás hermosa de embarazada –La voz de su conocida ginecóloga sonaba mientras alistaba las máquinas y pantallas.

La pelirroja le sonrió y cruzó una leve mirada con Marc quien la admiraba detenidamente.

-Bien…veamos cómo está este pequeñito o pequeñita –dijo la doctora mientras posaba el gel en el vientre de Pepper y comenzaba a hurgar con el ultrasonido –Aquí está….está muy grande.

Luego de las mediciones de rutina, exámenes y escuchar el corazón de Egocito, la pregunta del millón por fin se hizo presente en la consulta de la doctora.

-¿Quieres saber el sexo? –la pregunta directa de Montgomery.

Pepper miró a Marc y casi al mismo tiempo ambos asintieron.

La doctora observó la pantalla detenidamente, comenzó a acercar la imagen hasta dejarla congelada en un punto. Cuando obtuvo su información sonrió –Vas a tener un niño…un hermoso varón.

Pepper sonrió ampliamente aunque la emoción en sus ojos era evidente, una mano cariñosa le acarició la frente, justo en el nacimiento del cabello pelirrojo.

-Será un gran niño Vir…tendremos un gran niño –la voz de Marc.

Y nuevamente se imaginó a Tony diciendo aquellas palabras "tendremos un gran niño" un gran Stark…

La incontrolable sensación de querer tener en sus brazos a su hijo no la abandonaba… *¿Tendría ojos marrones? ¿Cabello alborotado y castaño? ¿Una mandíbula perfecta como la de su padre?... ¿Sería un genio de la tecnología?... Lo único que sabía es que tendría un Ego Stark horroroso! Pero aún así encantador… Quizás se pareciera a su padre…quizás sea su vivo retrato…*

* * *

Cuando llegaron al céntrico departamento Pepper de inmediato sacó su móvil para hacer una llamada.

-James! Adivina!

-Que… ¿qué ha pasado?- respondió el coronel al otro lado de la línea.

-Egocito….es un niño…es hombre…-le dijo la emocionada pelirroja.

-No me digas….¡Lo sabía! Un bello heredero del trono!...es alucinante Pep!.

-Lo sé…hace tiempo no me sentía tan feliz…la verdad no tenía preferencias por el sexo de mi hijo pero la verdad estoy feliz.

-Disfrútalo Pep...vamos a hacer feliz a ese niño…como se merece…

-Gracias James…sabes que eres el padrino a si es que tienes derecho a sugerir nombres…

-Eso me parece justo…bien Pepper debo dejarte…estaré pronto en tu casa para celebrar la noticia…los quiero…mándale palmaditas a Egocito.

-Está bien…un abrazo James.

Pepper colgó y fue a donde Marc quien estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

-Tendremos un niño –le dijo Marc con una sonrisa mientras revolvía la sartén.

-Sí….tendremos un niño –Le dijo Pepper aún con la sonrisa marcada en la cara.

-Realmente tendremos que buscar un nombre…no creo que ese bebé quiera llamarse Egocito.

Ambos rieron, mientras Marc se acercó cariñosamente para besarla, un beso corto, casto y como siempre con el irrespetuoso desconsuelo que quedaba luego del roce de labios, Pepper aún no se acostumbraba a la rutina de una relación y por esa razón era que aún no formalizaban, Marc lo sabía aunque intentaba disimular que lo sabía, actuaba natural, sabía que debía darle tiempo, era una época complicada pero en el fondo sabía que algún día lo amaría como él a ella.

Pepper se quedaba con el sabor amargo de un beso dudoso, un beso del que no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir….si rendirse ante algo que no va a ninguna parte o intentarlo una vez más, sus labios seguían queriendo besar a Tony era inútil tratar de olvidarse, quería a Tony…lo quería allí con ella…celebrando la noticia de que su hijo es un hombre… *¿Estaría orgulloso? ¿Querría una niña? ¿Qué nombre le hubiese gustado que llevase?...las preguntas como siempre comenzaban a asecharla, los supuestos de que si Tony estuviera allí con ella…pero la dura realidad era otra…estaba junto a un hombre maravilloso al cual no amaba… y eso era verdaderamente un desastre…

* * *

La vida en Asgard comenzaba a ponerse entretenida, hace 4 meses que Tony encontró su mayor pasatiempo, un taller con tecnología asgardiana, estaba días e incluso noches descubriendo energías que jamás había visto, mejoró muchas armas, creó fuentes de energía autosustentables, prácticamente encontró oro en los elementos que poseía aquel planeta.

-Tony….

La voz de una mujer lo sobresaltó en el taller, solo miró la figura que poco recordaba de la noche anterior.

-No estabas en la cama… -la mujer volvió a hablar.

-Nunca estoy en la cama al día siguiente…deberías haberlo escuchado…

-Escuchado de quién –La mujer lo miró ceñuda.

Tony sonrió –No te hagas la que no sabes…sabes que no me casaré contigo ni con ninguna de las que han pasado por mi cama… si es que las he tenido en la cama…

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

-Vaya…llevo 6 meses en este planeta y recién descubro que también se ocupan esas frases "hijo de puta" –exageró la frase con los brazos hacia el cielo –linda…como te llames…deberías irte…mi móvil no tiene señal aquí en Asgard a si es que está demás darte el número…tampoco iba a contestar…

La mujer abandonó las instalaciones de lo que ahora era el hogar de Tony, hecha una furia. Y el castaño siguió en lo suyo…como acostumbraba hacerlo, sin importarle la mujer de turno del fin de semana. La primera vez fue dura, aún puede recordar aquella vez cuando se acostó con esa mujer de pelo castaño claro…

**Flash Back**

Ya se cumplían 4 meses de su estadía en Asgard, las copas le habían pasado la cuenta, solo sintió aquellos rápidos brazos delgados que lo desnudaban y esos labios absorbiendo los suyos, casi le causaba dolor, y solo lo hizo, sin disfrutarlo, prácticamente no supo cómo empezó ni como terminó, no supo como conquistó a esa mujer ni como se llamaba, solo un polvo rápido y listo.

Lo terrible vino después, cuando ese extraño orgasmo terminó y aquel arrepentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, la angustia creciente, las ganas de llorar. De alguna forma se puso de pié en la habitación y sacó de bruces a la mujer de su casa, las lágrimas ya comenzaban a asecharlo, la desesperación por volver a la Tierra comenzaba a amenazarlo…y Pepper….su Pepper…

-No Pepper!...Perdóname! Pepper! No me dejes! –Su borrachera y sus sentimientos encontrados en un mal momento lo hicieron explotar, gritaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

El desastre de dolor de cabeza del día siguiente le recordó la gravedad de su borrachera, estaba encima de la cama y en su mano apretaba la foto de Pepper. La quería verdaderamente… pero sabía que la vida debía continuar, quizás Pepper ya encontró a alguien con quien es feliz…y él está sufriendo por una causa que no tiene solución…Intentaba de la mejor forma que sabía seguir viviendo, olvidarse de Pepper…hasta que entendió que no lo lograría…solo había una forma de seguir con su vida a años luz de la Tierra…Aprender a vivir con la tristeza… no había más forma posible…solo aceptar la tristeza…esconderla…y seguir como si nada estuviera pasando…o al menos intentarlo.

La siguiente vez fue 2 semanas más tarde, no estaba borracho, tuvo sexo con la mujer…no la besó, la tocó lo menos posible, solo le importó su placer propio, sabía que estaba siendo un completo hijo de puta pero no le importaba. Su vida sexual se convirtió en eso, convencer a una mujer, llevarla a la cama sin tanto adorno y sacar la basura al otro día como solía decir Pepper.

La rutina comenzó a ser normal, una mujer tras otra, no importaba nada, compartía un beso o dos y listo, ni una buena conversación, ni una buena conquista, ni invitarla a una copa…eso solo lo hacía con una mujer…su pelirroja…las demás valían igual. Seguía sintiéndose un infeliz miserable, pero ya que mas daba…estaba a años luz de la mujer que quería…a esas alturas no importaba como se comportara…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Pensaba en Pepper, un poco menos por su nueva ocupación en su taller, pero lo hacía, seguía queriéndola y recordaba vívidamente aquella noche que solo fue suya. Pensaba en su regreso, faltaba mucho para eso y aunque quería conservar la esperanza…el miedo se apoderaba de él al pensar en que ya no tendría oportunidad con la única mujer que le ha hecho sentir algo…

Su miserable vida de antes volvía a hacer su aparición, alcohol, mujeres, insomnio. Una prueba más de que su vida era una completa perdida sin su pelirroja, realmente sin ella no puede vivir, aunque solo sea su amiga….la necesita…mucho, es la única persona imprescindible en su vida.

Mientras trabajaba en el taller no podía dejar de cuestionarse su vida, lo difícil que era…*¿A caso para todo el mundo es así de difícil? ¿La vida es así de cruel? ¿Alguna vez todo cambiará? ¿Algún día será posible conseguir un momento de felicidad? ¿Algún día será más fácil seguir viviendo?...La vida no puede ser así de difícil…quizá hay algo que estoy haciendo mal… Quizás solo hay una cosa que deba cambiar para que todo mejore….pero….no sé lo que es….*

* * *

En la Tierra Pepper estaba acostada en su cama, la habitación oscura le recordaba que debía tratar de dormir, un brazo posesivo la rodeaba desde atrás, Marc se quedó con ella esa noche, Pepper podía sentir la respiración caliente de él en su cuello y no le provocaba nada…solo angustia…la angustia de pensar que todo lo que está haciendo es un error, la angustia de imaginar que no es Marc sino Tony el que está allí en su cama…la angustia de que él vuelva y ella esté con otro.

*Pero de qué forma cambiar todo…. ¿Está realmente en mi mano cambiar esto?...Quiero darle una oportunidad a Marc pero a la vez deseo que sea Tony el que esté conmigo…eso no es justo para nadie* Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder detenerlas, como muchas veces Pepper lloraba en silencio, sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Tony y a ella misma… *Pero a estas alturas ¿realmente importan los sentimientos?...probablemente Tony no está pensando en mí, está acostándose con mujeres, está teniendo una vida de diversión mientras yo me mato a lágrimas por él…No es justo…la vida no es justa…La vida debería ser más fácil…o quizás hay algo que deba hacer para cambiar esta situación…pero…Qué….*

* * *

**Bueno sé que este cap no es del agrado de nadie menos mío…pero debemos ser realista, el amor de esta pareja está, pero están en diferentes mundos, era lo que tenía que pasar y siento que sea así, no nos disgustemos por esto….todo tiene un fin y el fin será felicidad total eso lo prometo, pero esta pareja debe pasar por mucho aún…está recién comenzando la historia…**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a las que dejan su comentario…**

**Raven Sakura: Amiga está demás decir que es un maldito capitulo, pero tranquilidad que lo bueno tarda en llegar…y las cosas son así…de alguna forma van a cambiar. Extrañaba un montón escribir, espero no haber perdido la inspiración xDD. Un abrazo amiga…mañana me voy de nuevo a la desconexión…. Nos vemos en 7 días **

**Carito1993: Amiga sé que esto es cruel…pero en pocos capis tendremos a nuestro castaño de vuelta y quedará la grande jajajaj. Un abrazo **

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga sé que es un fucking cap jajajaj yo también odie escribirlo, de hecho no puse mucha descripción porque no me imagino con otras mujeres a Tony. Pero pronto Tony estará de regreso…y ahí veremos lo que pasará…. Espero no te haya hecho sufrir demasiado el cap sabemos que los sentimientos están…Ahora me voy a mi último turno de trabajo pero antes quería dejarles este regalito :D….un abrazo amiga **

**Patty Beltran-Stark: Pequeño Stark arrogante como su papá…tu lo has dicho…y si no está el papá para hacerle sacar canas verdes a Pepper pues estará el bebé…jajajaj. Bueno este cap nos costará superar a todos…estoy segura…pero lo que viene será mucho mejor…a si es que no nos angustiemos tanto…Un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

**Cyelito Lindo: Jajajaja siii toda nos ponemos cursies con este tema de Tony y Pepper…pero en fin este cap no ha sido del agrado de nadie…estoy segura, ni de la escritora ni lectores. Pero lo bueno tarda en venir a si es que paciencia…sé que cuesta pero paciencia. La felicidad no está muy lejos…un abrazo amiga **

**Miruris: Amiga sé que en este momento estás viendo si hay boletos de avión para venir y darme una paliza…sé que es complicado pero la historia tenía que ser realista. Ya sabemos mas o menos cómo es Tony en los comic…y bueno Pepper ahí…falta de cariño…sola con su bebé…quizás sea eso. Pero no te angusties que lo bueno viene después…les espera la felicidad a la vuelta de la esquina a este parcito…será divertido…el drama no se va a prolongar tanto…a si es que paciencia. Un abrazo amiga **

**Josianeyuki: Hola…primero darte la bienvenida a esta loca historia que se me ha ocurrido. Y bueno darte las gracias por seguirla, pues Tony estará muy pronto de regreso, a si es que ya veremos cuál va a ser su reacción. Sé que este cap no es grato de leer para nadie, pero ya sabemos que la vida no es color de rosa…y un poco de drama no está de más antes de la felicidad! Un abrazo y espero sigas comentando **

**Val1794: Bienvenida a esta historia, espero no defraudar y espero poder dar la talla ante todas las tremendísimas escritoras que tenemos en fanfiction. Pronto tendremos a Tony de vuelta a la Tierra, vamos a ver su reacción. Han pasado cosas…sobre todo en este cap…pero todo se puede superar…veremos cómo triunfa el amor en esta ocasión. Un abrazo y espero sigas comentando, se aceptan críticas, golpes, sugerencias…de todo…. **

**GhostGlowLight: Siento haberte decepcionado con lo del sexo del bebé…es simplemente porque creo que una niña sería más difícil para Tony, por lo delicada y dulce que sería. Tony es un poco más bruto entonces para lo que tengo planeado un varón era el elegido…pero quien sabe la niña se pueda mandar a encargar jajajaja. Bueno gracias como siempre por comentar, espero no defraudar, un abrazo **

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Amiga acabo de caer en que estás esperando….en serio? Me habías lanzado muchos palos y recién me cayó uno en la cabeza…que torpe. Y cuando tendremos a nuestro sobrinito o sobrinita FF jajajaa. Espero te vaya todo bien con el embarazo…y en realidad parece que es la época de Bebes…mis historias están contaminadas con Starkcitos jajajaj. Bueno amiga gracias por comentar y espero estés pasando una linda época junto a los tuyos y tengas el apoyo de toda la gente que tu necesites. Un abrazote doble enorme **

**Guest: Lo siento mucho de verdad, haber tardado ya sabes…arriba lo expliqué y ahora hice el esfuerzo sobrehumano de actualizar al menos Mi Regreso a Casa….Y Luego? Está al pendiente de actualización. En cuanto termine mi trabajo, de seguro estaré actualizando seguido. no me gusta dejar las historias a medias como las que hay en FF. Un abrazo **


	6. Una experiencia dolorosa

**Hola mis queridos amigos de fanfiction. Bueno antes de todo disculpar la demora pero más que con esta historia, me disculpo por Y Luego…se me ha hecho más complicado escribir los cap, y a demás que estoy haciendo dos capítulos altiro porque sé que no querrán esperar, pero pronto tendremos novedades. Con respecto a Mi regreso a casa, estoy bastante inspirada a si es que nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir, los dejo con este cap…un abrazo.**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Una experiencia dolorosa.

Aquel dolor incesante e intenso casi la hacía desvanecerse, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas, la amable mano de su amigo Rhodes estaba sufriendo las marcas de sus uñas debido a su dolor.

-Vamos Pepper eres fuerte –Trataba de consolarla James, al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Pepper.

Pero la pelirroja casi no podía escuchar, el dolor le apagaba los sentidos, solo podía sentir ese terrible dolor en su vientre y espalda.

La doctora Montgomery estaba alistando ya las cosas para comenzar con el parto, Pepper estaría lista para dar a luz en pocos minutos, a si es que las enfermeras preparaban todo el indumentario a ocupar.

-Virginia! –La voz ronca y desesperada de Marc, resonó resaltando entre los quejidos de la pobre pelirroja.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! –Fue el grito espantoso de Pepper al ver llegar al ahora su novio oficial.

-Lo siento…me vine lo más rápido que pude princesa…lo siento….

-AAUUUUCHHH! –A Pepper no le daban tregua las contracciones.

Marc se unió a James para darle ánimo a Pepper, cada uno cogió una mano de Pepper para que ella supiera que no estaba sola en esto.

-Bien Virginia, tenemos que comenzar con esto…ese bebé quiere salir…debes traerlo al mundo, debes ser valiente cielo…tu puedes!- Habló profesionalmente la doctora.

Pepper comenzó a tratar de nivelar su respiración, trató de calmarse entre todo el dolor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero le faltaba algo…lo había pensado todo el tiempo…no se lo había podido quitar de la cabeza...Estaría sin Tony, sin el padre de su hijo, pese a que Tony muchas veces no es de mucha ayuda, con él extrañamente sabía que todo iba a estar bien, pese a que Tony es como es…él la calma en momentos como estos, momentos de mucha presión.

De repente para la extrañeza de todo Pepper rompió en llanto, un llanto desconsolado.

-Pepper…está bien…puedes hacerlo… -le dijo de inmediato James.

-Necesito a Tony –Dijo sin más entre sollozos, dejando a James mirando incómodamente a Marc.

-Pepper…sabes que eso no es posible –le dijo James afligido.

-Hey princesa no estás sola en esto, no tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que puedes, tú eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido…confío en ti, debes traer a Egocito al mundo… -le dijo cálidamente Marc, tratando de no tomar en cuenta lo de Tony.

-Virginia debes hacerlo….es ahora…cariño vamos! Es tu bebé el que necesita de tu fuerza –le dijo la doctora ya acomodada entre las piernas de Pepper, esperando que ella estuviera preparada.

Pepper aún con los ojos llorosos asintió –Si….debo hacerlo…tengo que hacerlo… -Comenzó a respirar grandes volcanadas de aire por la nariz para inmediatamente votarlo por la boca.

-Bien…cuando yo te diga comienzas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas…por tu bebé…vamos Vir tu puedes –le dijo la doctora Montgomery.

Marc y James estaban uno a cada lado, acompañando a la mujer que en pocos minutos daría a luz a aquel inesperado bebé…Stark puramente.

-Bien Virginia….preparada…Ahora! Vamos cielo!

Pepper se aferró con sus manos a la de Marc y James y comenzó con toda su fuerza el trabajo de parto.

-Eso es muy bien cielo –le dijo la ginecóloga- Vamos otra vez…

-Eso es princesa…lo haces bien –agregó Marc.

Pepper seguía pujando, sus venas marcadas en su frente por el sobreesfuerzo, su piel enrojecida y sudorosa, tomaba aire para seguir con toda su fuerza, recordando aquella noche con Tony a ratos, la noche que trajo la bella consecuencia que estaba por nacer.

-Bien descansa….toma aire Virginia –la voz amable de Montgomery.

-Lo haces bien Pepper, esa es mi chica!...-le dijo James.

Esa es mi chica…esa es mi chica…las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Pepper mientras agitadamente tomaba aire. Algunas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de sus ojos, pero el sudor no las dejó ver, cerró los ojos…dejó su mente en blanco, solo estaba esperando la señal…y llegó…

-Ahora Virginia Vamos!

Y Pepper sacó fuerzas de donde ya no las hay…un gruñido ahogado de su boca era lo único que se escuchaba.

-Eso es cariño!...ahora sí…ya puedo ver a tu bebé…vamos un último esfuerzo…

Y Pepper a penas se tomó un respiro para seguir…toda su energía en conjunto para solo una cosa, sentía casi que el rostro le explotaría, el último estrago de fuerza…hasta que por fin lo escuchó.

El llanto ahogado de un bebé recién nacido…y por fin todo su cuerpo maltratado por el dolor y el sufrimiento de dar a luz, se relajó. Y aquella perdida sonrisa de pura felicidad y orgullo salió a relucir en aquel rostro cansado.

-Ya está aquí…Egocito –Le dijo James soltándole la mano para ir a cogerlo.

La doctora Montgomery terminó de limpiar al bebé en tiempo record y envuelto en una toalla verde, se lo entregó al coronel quién rápidamente lo llevó junto a su mamá.

Y fue la primera vez que lo vio…Pequeño, una nariz muy singular pero conocida, la de Tony, piel blanca, el poco cabello que tenía era de color castaño cobrizo, los ojos aún eran un misterio, pues Egocito ni si quiera hacía el intento de abrirlos…

-Es hermoso –Dijo la emocionada madre.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo princesa –Le dijo Marc acariciando el pequeño rostro del bebé.

-Por fin llegaste al mundo pequeño Alan–Dijo Pepper, orgullosa de su hijo.

-Bien debemos hacerle unas pruebas de rutina al bebé, mientras terminamos contigo. El bebé pronto estará junto a ti–Habló la Doctora Montgomery

Luego de una hora, Pepper estaba durmiendo en una sala privada de la clínica, al lado de su cama había una cuna, estaba vacía aún. La acompañaba James, Marc había ido a la cafetería.

-Hola…traigo a Alan –la voz baja de la doctora Montgomery, al ver a Pepper durmiendo.

-Oh…Yo me hago cargo –le dijo con una sonrisa el coronel.

James tomó al bebé, estaba bañado y vestido –Rayos Alan…eres el retrato de tu papá –dijo James observando el pequeño bultito en sus brazos.

Pepper comenzaba a despertar por el ruido que hacía a ratos Alan.

-Mira quien está aquí –le dijo James con el bebé…

La tierna mirada de Pepper –Oh Dios… ¿cómo está mi pequeño?... –preguntó mientras James le daba al bebé, por primera vez en sus brazos.

-4 kilos con 100 gramos…y 51 centímetros….eso fue lo que salió de tu cuerpo –le dijo James casi como no creyendo lo que salía por su boca.

-Dios…sí que me hiciste sufrir Alan –le dijo Pepper dulcemente al bebé, lo observó con detenimiento –Es igual a Tony…

-Lo sé –respondió Rhodes totalmente convencido- Hace honor a su nombre…

Pepper sonrió –Alan Anthony… en realidad…

El bebé por fin abrió los ojos pequeños con una forma muy especial –Ojos marrones –dijo Pepper- Es un Stark por donde se le mire…

En ese momento llegó Marc con agua helada y algunas cosas para comer –Vaya ya llegó Egocito…-dijo divertidamente depositando las compras en una mesita. Se unió a Pepper para mirar al bebé – Es hermoso Pepper…pensé que tendría tus ojos…

Pepper solo sonrió ante la incomodidad de la acotación. Siguieron disfrutando de Alan, él era todo un encanto, incluso sonreía a ratos, por supuesto solo por reflejo, aquella hermosa sonrisa que le hacían salir unas pequeñas comisuras en las mejillas, igual a las de su padre. Era verdaderamente el vivo retrato de Anthony Stark.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Asgard…

Los gritos de Tony se escuchaban por todo el palacio utilizado como hospital.

-OOHHH DIOS! ….por favor sea un poco más suave…es una zona delicada DEMONIOS!

Y por supuesto era una parte delicada, los genitales sí que son una parte delicada y sobre todo cuando están así de irritados.

-Has cogido la peor enfermedad de transmisión sexual…. ¿en tu planeta no hablan de sexo seguro? –le gruñó la doctora que lo atendía, mientras esparcía una crema en la irritada y purulenta piel de su pene.

-No pensé que existieran aquí en Asgard… -le dijo malhumorado Tony -¿Es muy grave?...¿me voy a recuperar?

-Te vas a recuperar, pero en unas 8 semanas…debes venir a hacerte curaciones 3 veces al día durante estas 8 semanas.

-Oh mierda!...esto es el karma…

-¿El karma? –preguntó de inmediato la doctora

-Estaba haciendo las cosas mal…de hecho ni si quiera debería estar aquí…debería estar en mi planeta con la mujer que… -Tony se quedó callado, estaba enojado consigo mismo, además de adolorido…realmente eso ardía.

-¿La mujer que amas?...-terminó la frase la doctora.

-No…yo…bueno…

-La amas…-remarcó la mujer.

-No sé si…en realidad… da igual…ya la he cagado, la dejé…

-¿La dejaste por alguna causa? O ¿simplemente te fuiste de tu planeta?

-Me fui para hacerle la vida más fácil a mucha gente incluyéndola a ella…pero no sé si fue lo correcto…quizás…no lo sé…

-¿Quizás ella te necesite?...

Tony la miró de inmediato, esa típica mirada de cuando sale pillado –Ella nunca me ha necesitado…soy yo quien la necesita todo el tiempo…esto jamás hubiese pasado si ella hubiese estado aquí –Dijo mirando penosamente sus genitales llenos de crema cicatrizante.

-Y ya que ella no está aprovechaste la ocasión de serle infiel con cualquier mujer…. –le dijo un tanto enojada la doctora asgardiana.

-No fue así…yo…con Pepper no tenemos algo serio, solo nos acostamos, antes de que me viniera…y yo...solo la dejé…

-O sea que ella no se diferencia de las mujeres que te has pillado acá…

-Por supuesto que no!...Pepper es Pepper…ella es la única mujer…ella es…mi chica…mi mundo…Ninguna mujer se compara con ella! No vuela a decir algo así!

-Lo siento….es que realmente no te entiendo…deberías estar con ella…

-Estoy aquí…como voy a estar con ella…

-Pudiste haber vuelto Tony…creo que estás escapando de tus sentimientos, no quieres convencerte de que la amas cuando es evidente…es tu chica…puede ahora mismo estar necesitándote…al igual que tú a ella.

-Entonces ¿insinúas que debería volver?... –le dijo Tony un poco triste…

-Es lo mejor que podrías hacer….en vez de estar aquí lamentándote.

-En primer lugar…por supuesto que me estoy lamentando ¿Acaso no ves como están mis genitales? Y en segundo lugar ¿Cómo podría volver? ¿Qué le digo?...Pepper he vuelto porque te amo…pero debo mejorarme de un enfermedad de transmisión sexual… -le dijo molesto el castaño.

La doctora no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada –Tienes razón debes quedarte al menos por 8 semanas, no creo que tengan tratamiento en tu planeta para la Infección genitopurulenta.

Tony resopló –Esto es un castigo, por haberme acostado con….no debí hacerlo…le dije a Pepper que la quería…no tengo cara para llegar y decirle que aún la quiero…que aún la necesito.

-No, no tienes cara –le dijo de inmediato la mujer –tendrás que hacer mérito.

-¿Y qué si ella está con otro?...

-Estaría en su derecho…tú la abandonaste…

-Pero fue un acuerdo…

-La decisión fue tuya…

-¿Qué sabe usted?

-Has decidido quedarte todo este tiempo…en vez de volver.

Tony se quedó callado un momento –Entonces si está con otro no debería molestarme en regresar…

-Pero eso no lo sabes…primero debes asegurarte, puede que aún siga esperándote…si es así…serías demasiado afortunado.

-Si está con alguien de seguro que ese alguien es mejor que yo…alguien que merece su amor –dijo Tony derrotado.

-Abandonaste tu planeta por tus seres queridos…eso te hace un buen hombre.

-Ahora está bien que me haya venido…realmente usted me desconcierta…

-No he dicho que este mal que te hayas venido…si fueron realmente esas las causas…solo que te quejas de que extrañas a tu chica…pero no haces nada al respecto.

-Y qué puedo hacer…

-La verdad nada por estas 8 semanas viendo el estado de tu pene…

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pero luego la decisión de volver es tuya –añadió la doctora.

-Me voy…-Dijo Tony parándose lentamente de la camilla, adolorido.

-Creo que está demás decirte que no puedes tener sexo…-le dijo la asgardiana.

-Sí…está demás… -le dijo Tony irritado ante el rostro burlón de la doctora –Nos vemos en un par de horas…

-Nos vemos…

Tony subió su pantalón con mucha delicadeza y comenzó a caminar de una manera bastante extraña, un poco abierto de piernas y muy lento, haciendo muecas de dolor. Esa infección era un castigo por haberse acostado con tanta mujerzuela suelta, estaba seguro.

* * *

En el planeta Tierra.

Ya habían pasado 3 días y Pepper ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento junto a Alan y Marc. El bebé era una completa ternura, pero cuando tenía hambre se ponía muy gruñón.

La habitación de Alan estaba completamente adaptada para él, una cuna de madera blanca con adornos azules y rojo al igual que las colchas. Un montón de juguetes, un mueble blanco grande con su pequeñísima ropa y un cambiador hecho a medida para Pepper, para que su espalda no sufriera las consecuencias.

La caótica vida que estaban llevando junto a Marc, los tenía a ambos con rostro cansado, pero los ojos azules de Pepper brillaban como nunca, ser madre lejos era la mejor experiencia que ha tenido en su corta vida, aprende cada minuto algo nuevo de su hijo.

Después del biberón y el cambio de pañales, Alan se quedó dormido en su pequeña cuna, Marc aprovechó la ocasión para hablar sobre aquello que lo tenía intrigado, aquello que escuchó al momento del parto.

-Princesa…sé que estás cansada pero…hay algo que necesito que me aclares…

Pepper de inmediato se preocupó –sí, claro…dime.

-¿Por qué dijiste que necesitabas a Tony?...durante el parto…

Pepper palideció, pensaba que a esas alturas no tendrían esa conversación…solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza –Ya sabes…Tony es una persona importante para mí…aunque él no esté ahora…

-¿Es el padre? –le soltó sin más el pelinegro.

Pepper palideció más aún…tragó saliva pesado –No…si…no…es que…

-Stark es el padre sí o no Virginia, ya basta de esta absurda mentira, se supone que nos vamos a casar…en 3 meses… ¿Vas a seguir con esto?...

Pepper bajó su rostro ocultando sus ojos llorosos –Si…-dijo en un susurro.

Marc apretó su mandíbula –Y el muy hijo de puta se fue…

-No lo sabía…él no sabía que yo…

-Y tú lo defiendes…y peor aún le necesitas…¿y yo que pinto aquí? Porque si solo estoy de bonito dímelo...para no tener que seguir con esto.

-Marc…lo siento…yo no pretendía que te sintieras así. Es solo que…

-¿Lo amas?...

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso, luego de varios segundos Pepper titubeó –Yo…no…por supuesto que no –Sintió de inmediato una punzada en su corazón al mentir –Es solo que…no sé como él hubiese reaccionado con esto del bebé…

-Un mujeriego al que no le importa nada más que él mismo…no creo que haya estado muy entusiasmado.

-Eso no lo sabes Marc –le dijo triste la pelirroja.

-Tú te quieres convencer de algo que jamás va a pasar Virginia, ni siquiera pienso que él va a volver.

Pepper nuevamente clavó su mirada en el suelo, sin saber que decir, también estaba desconcertada con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto? ¿Con lo de nosotros?...y sé sincera por favor…

-Sí…claro que sí Marc –le dijo de inmediato Pepper, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

Marc se acercó a ella, la abrazó cariñosamente, consolándola –Quiero ser suficiente para ti princesa, no quiero que necesites ni a Tony ni a nadie. Haré lo posible para que sea así.

Pepper se aferró a su cuello, ojalá no necesitara de Tony, todo sería mucho más fácil, la vida dejaría de ser complicada, pero sabía que Tony regresaría y aún no tenía pensado que hacer ante eso, por supuesto que no le podía ocultar lo de su hijo, él debía saber…pero que pasaría ahí…¿Tony la seguirá queriendo? ¿Querrá a su hijo? ¿Querrá una familia?

El llanto lamentoso desde el dormitorio del bebé interrumpió el abrazo de la pareja.

-Parece que alguien necesita de ti más que yo –Le dijo Marc luego de depositar un dulce y casto beso en sus labios.

Pepper sonrió, limpiando los estragos de sus lágrimas. Se soltó del abrazo para ir donde su bebé. Lo sacó de la cuna y lo puso delicadamente en su pecho, la pequeña cabecita quedó tiernamente acomodada en su hombro. La reciente madre comenzó a acariciarle la diminuta espaldita al pequeño, poco a poco Alan se fue tranquilizando. Pepper comenzó a pasearse con su hijo en el dormitorio. Reflexionando sobre todo…

Marc por supuesto que tenía razón, ella no puede seguir a la sombra de Tony, ahora tiene un hijo y debe sacarlo adelante, tiene a un gran hombre apoyándola a su lado, no puede desperdiciarlo, no puede darse el lujo de dejarlo ir porque hombres así prácticamente no existen a estas alturas. Pero seguía temiendo el día que tarde o temprano llegaría…el regreso de Tony…Que pasaría… Había una decisión que ella ya había tomado y era de decirle a Tony que él era el padre del bebé. Sabía que ella no tenía el derecho a ocultarle algo tan importante, pero que pasaría…que pasaría si él quiere al bebé…si la quiere a ella… ¿Qué hacer en ese caso?...

* * *

En Asgard

Tony iba a su segunda sesión del día con la doctora, su rostro irritado no se lo podía sacar de encima, realmente estaba sufriendo de un intenso ardor en su entrepierna, pero sabía que le pasaba por ser tan culo suelto por la vida.

-Llegas pronto –le dijo la doctora al verlo en su despacho.

-Esto es terrible Doc…debe hacer algo…no aguanto el ardor…

-Tony, te dije que esto no sería fácil, debes aguantar. Ahora va a doler un poco más, debo volver a hacer un lavado.

-Mierda! Esto es el infierno!

-Debes pensarlo dos veces antes de meter tu cosa en cualquier vagina.

-¡¿Cree que no lo sé?!... –le dijo en un grito Tony mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

El lavado era lo más terrible del tratamiento, desinfectar la zona con aquel rociador le hacía sacar lágrimas al pobre castaño, era el dolor más intenso que ha sentido, tanto que estaba pensando en no tener sexo nunca más en su vida…bueno de no ser con Pepper…con ella no se podría resistir. *Dios Pepper….me mataría si supiera esto. Mierda! No debí…No debí…yo…AHHHHH!*

-Dios por favor termine! –Gritó Tony desesperado, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor.

-Ya está…no te preocupes…solo queda poner la loción eso te calmará…

Tony comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, relajando sus músculos contraídos por el dolor -¿Tendré que sufrir esto por 8 semanas?...

-Me temo que sí Tony…lo siento…

Tony se estiró hacia atrás en la camilla, calmándose con la loción que la doctora le estaba poniendo.

-Y… ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos?

-No me acostaré con ninguna asgardiana más…

-Me refiero a Tu chica… ¿Pepper? ¿Has pensado en ella?

-Sí...Pepper, pienso en ella siempre, lo único que da vueltas en mi cabeza es ella. Pero decidir algo…no lo sé…creo que eso lo veré en 8 semanas más…

-Es razonable…

-¿Qué me sugieres tú?...punto de vista femenino…

-El peor error que podrías cometer es no intentarlo…Puede que vuelvas a la Tierra y muchas cosas hayan cambiado, como también puede que vuelvas y ella te esté esperando… Es algo que no sabrás si no te arriesgas a averiguarlo.

-Siendo sincero…no sé si me da más miedo que ella esté haciendo su vida sin mí…o que quiera hacerla conmigo, yo…mírame…soy un desastre, ella merece alguien mejor…alguien que no sea un completo idiota.

-Esa decisión la tiene que tomar ella ¿No crees?...Creo que estás escapando del amor Tony, tienes miedo…ni siquiera quieres reconocer que estas enamorado como un adolescente de ella, tienes miedo de que te quieran de verdad.

-¿Crees que alguien me va a querer con el penoso pene que tengo?... –le dijo sarcástico Tony pero con una leve sonrisa.

La doctora rió –Bueno es complicado pero…nunca se sabe…

-En 8 semanas más tomaré la decisión…estar otro año o volver…tengo todo este tiempo para pensarlo, no quiero cometer un error.

-Me parece una buena decisión…Nos vemos en la noche Tony…

-Ni me lo recuerde –le dijo Tony mientras se subía el pantalón para marcharse.

* * *

En la Tierra…

Pepper se había quedado dormida, al igual que Alan, era la escena más hermosa que alguien podía observar. James había llegado a ver a Pepper y al pequeño, Marc le abrió la puerta haciéndole un gesto de que guardara silencio, James se acercó al dormitorio principal, allí estaba Pepper con su cabello pelirrojo revuelto sobre la almohada y a su lado el pequeño Alan con los brazos estirados hacia los lados, ambos dormidos profundamente.

-Una gran escena –dijo James en un susurro a Marc.

-Lo es verdaderamente, son unas dulzuras sobre la cama –respondió Marc mientras observaba a su pequeña nueva familia –James ahora que estás aquí ¿puedes quedarte un rato? no hay nada para la cena, iré a comprar…

-Ve tranquilo…yo me quedo.

Marc abandonó el departamento, el golpe sutil de la puerta despertó a Pepper, miró a su bebé a su lado y luego a James.

-James!...¿llegaste hace mucho?...y ¿Marc? –le dijo somnolienta Pepper mientras se incorporaba delicadamente para no despertar a Alan.

-Marc fue a comprar la cena y no te preocupes llegué hace 5 minutos.

-Oh! Dios…

Pepper salió de la habitación dejando tapado a su hijo, James la acompañó. Se sentaron un rato a ver televisión mientras se tomaban un jugo natural de manzana. Luego de un rato James pudo notar algo extraño en Pepper.

-Tienes cara de preocupación Pep… ¿Pasa algo?

-Marc sabe que el padre de Alan es Tony…se lo dije hace un rato.

-Siempre es mejor decir la verdad Pep…él está junto a ti…

-Sí pero…me saltó otra duda… ¿Qué pasará cuando Tony llegue?...debo decirle a él también…y no sé cuál será su reacción…

-Pepper por ahora creo que es precipitado que pienses en eso…Tony no regresará aún…

-Aún así…cuando él vuelva probablemente esté casada con Marc y le diré que es el padre de Alan…es…

-Es complicado lo sé…pero él se fue… ¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer?...Porque es ese el problema ¿Verdad?...

-A que te refieres…

-Pepper… ¿o es que tienes miedo a que Tony llegue con la intención de estar contigo y ese sea el problema?

La pelirroja se puso algo nerviosa… -No sé a qué te refieres….

-Sabes a que me refiero…Si Tony vuelve…acepta a su hijo como debe ser y quiere formar una familia contigo, pero tú vas a estar casada…. ¿Es a eso lo que temes?... ¿A perder la posibilidad de formar una familia con Tony?...

-James…yo…

La puerta sobresaltó a ambos, era Marc que venía con unas bolsas de compras…

-Llegó la cena –dijo Marc cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias cielo –le dijo Pepper disimulando la anterior conversación con una sonrisa.

-Bien yo me voy –dijo James.

-¿Qué?...pero quédate a cenar James…ni si quiera has visto a Alan despierto –le dijo amablemente Marc.

-Quédate un poco más James –le dijo dulcemente Pepper.

-Bien…no hay problema…hagamos la cena-respondió Rhodes amable como siempre.

Mientras Marc estaba en la cocina junto a James que más estorbaba que ayudaba, Pepper se fue a cambiar a Alan que estaba despertando, el pequeñito disfrutaba estar sin ropa, movía sus piernitas y sus manos incesantemente… *A quien le habrás sacado el querer estar desnudo* Sonreía Pepper mientras intentaba con dificultad ponerle la ropa al pequeño.

En estos días las facciones de Alan ya se notaban con un poco más de claridad que el primer día. Ojos intensamente marrones, nariz muy respingada, piel extremadamente blanca, su poco cabello era castaño muy claro con destellos rojizos a la luz. Su mandíbula aunque no se notaba demasiado era cuadrada, un mentón perfilado. *Realmente eres el vivo retrato de Tony* Dijo Pepper observándolo detenidamente.

Y realmente era así, Alan era idéntico a Tony, bastaba ver una foto del castaño cuando era niño, la sorpresa sería grande cuando él llegara de su largo viaje, se encontraría con ese pequeño igual a él, se encontrará con unos ojos marrones brillantes como los de él…y por supuesto se encontrará con aquellos ojos azules aún enamorados, con esa piel blanca pecosa, con esos labios ansiosos de un beso de él…

Y ese momento está por suceder…

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, espero esté capítulo les haya gustado, agradezco su paciencia y su buena voluntad de leer, porque sin lectores esta historia no sería historia. Un abrazo grande.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen sobre todo a los que dejan su comentario…**

**Patty Beltran-Stark: Amiga la frustración pasará pronto, en el próximo cap tendremos a Tony de vuelta, veremos su reacción y todo lo que conllevará su regreso. Espero este cap te haya gustado dentro de todo. Un abrazo.**

**SelenitaLunar: Amiga sé que el cap anterior fue terrible, pero este no tanto, te dije que Tony pagaría su error, y realmente lo está pagando con creces, en el próximo cap lo tendremos de vuelta y será duro, para todos, pero es lo que todos estamos esperando, espero no te haya decepcionado este cap. Un abrazo gigante comentamos más en las perfectas **

**Raven Sakura: Amiga sé que el cap anterior no fue del gusto de nadie, creo que este quizás sea mejor, ya sabemos que el bebé es el retrato de su padre y en próximo tendremos de vuelta a Tony…a si es que se nos viene. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap, comentamos más en las perfectas, un abrazo a la distancia.**

**Cyelito lindo: Bueno amiga en el próximo cap tendremos la reacción de Tony porque lo tendremos de vuelta en nuestro planeta, ya está pagando su error y con creces como se pudo ver. Ya vendrá lo que todos esperamos, espero este cap no te haya decepcionado y por supuesto como siempre gracias por tu preocupación, lo pase increíble en el campamento, fue agotador y extremo pero bien. Un abrazo y hablamos en las perfectas **

**Carito1993: Amiga sí Tony llegará y quedará la grande jajaja. Bueno como tiene que suceder, espero este cap también te guste, sé que estos cap han sido difíciles de digerir pero se nos vendrá un poco de drama y luego la felicidad…o bueno eso esperemos. Un abrazo querida compatriota, espero te encuentres bien **

**Miruris: Amiga sé que estuviste a punto de venir y darme sus buenos palmetazos jajaja, pero tranquila que todo mejorará, en el próximo cap tendremos a Tony de vuelta. Todo ha sido difícil de digerir lo sé, pero estoy segura que valdrá la pena, solo debemos conservar la esperanza. Bueno amiga espero te guste este cap y sobre todo el castigo de Tony jajaja. Un abrazo enorme amiga, hablamos más en las perfectas.**

**Lovepepperony: Si tienes toda la razón…quedará la grande cuando Tony regrese y eso será el próximo cap, esto está que arde jajaja. Bueno espero este cap te guste…un abrazo **

**Guest: Gracias, me encanta que te guste, espero este cap no te defraude, tendremos pronto a Tony de vuelta, a si es que quedará la grande jajaja Un abraza y gracias por leerle.**

**Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Quiero saber si ese bebé (tuyo! Será niño o niña) que emoción..espero todo te esté yendo bien con tu embarazo. Bueno acá ya nació el retrato de Tony…casi son repetidos jajaja. Espero te guste el cap. Un abrazo amiga **

**Val1794: Bueno amiga, Tony estará de regreso en el próximo cap a si es que quedará la grande pronto, ojalá este cap te haya gustado, un abrazo **


	7. Mi regreso

**He aquí un capítulo más de esta historia espero que disfruten y que el capítulo anterior les haya parecido bien. Un abrazo mis queridos y queridas.**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Mi regreso.

Tony miraba detenidamente sus genitales, estaba recuperado del todo, cuando ya había cumplido las 8 semanas del infierno en terapia. Ahora estaba completamente limpio, solo tendría que tener más cuidado al momento de sacar su pene del pantalón.

Pero definitivamente el sufrimiento de la terapia había terminado hacía 3 semanas, lo que lo tenía más preocupado eran aquellas conversaciones que tuvo con la doctora y sobre todo la que estaba teniendo ahora.

-Ya sabes la respuesta a eso –le dijo Tony categóricamente.

-O sea que no regresaras por tu pelirroja.

-¿Cómo sabes que es pelirroja?...

-Andas con esa foto en tu pantalón todos los días… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?

-Muy lista…Aún no lo sé… no sé qué hacer ahora mismo, quiero regresar pero a la vez… -Tony se tomó un respiro y bajó su mirada.

-A la vez tienes miedo…de lo que te puedas encontrar ¿Verdad?

Tony la miró, aquella mirada que denotaba cierto temor.

-Entonces- Siguió la doctora –Te quedarás en Asgard tratando de sentirte mejor.

-Estás convencida de que debería irme… ¿Te caigo mal?

La mujer asgardiana le sonrió – Me cae mal la gente que no lucha por lo que quiere…Tony la vida no da dos oportunidades… ¿Sientes que debes regresar? Y cuando te lo pregunto me refiero a que ¿realmente sientes esa necesidad o esa intuición de que debes regresar?…

-Es extraño porque sí que siento que debo regresar, es como si algo estuviera pasando en casa y yo debería estar allí. Pero a la vez me da la sensación de que mis cercanos están mucho mejor sin mí. Y es ahí donde dudo de volver.

-¿Qué te dijo Pepper cuando le dijiste que te irías de tu planeta?

-Que estaba loco, que esa no era la solución, que no podría…estar sola –Tony recordó triste el momento de su despedida.

La doctora lo miró por largo rato, sin decirle ninguna palabra, sabía que Tony en el fondo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

**En la Tierra…**

No había sido una noche fácil para Pepper, verdaderamente todo se estaba complicando un poco, Alan requería casi de todo su tiempo, lo que molestaba un poco a Marc, la noche anterior discutieron por el tema. A si es que estaban un poco distanciados con su novio, pero la pelirroja en cierto modo lo comprendía, Marc estaba bastante inseguro desde que supo quién era el padre de Alan. Y bastantes veces el azabache quería pasar la noche con Pepper y no con la intención de dormir, ella sabía salir del paso siempre, pero eso estaba poniendo los ánimos bastante complicados entre ambos.

Aquella mañana Pepper despertó junto a su pequeñito en la cama, no lo quiso hacer dormir en su cunita, después del desagradable mal rato que pasó con la discusión con Marc la noche anterior, prefirió quedarse junto a su hombrecito preferido.

La mañana de aquel día fue como ella pensaba, la visita de Marc disculpándose en su departamento. Las disculpas aceptadas de parte de Pepper y seguir la vida cotidiana.

-¿Has desayunado? –la pregunta de Pepper, mientras dejaba a Alan en el coche de bebé.

-No, he salido de inmediato hacia acá.

-Bien desayunaras antes de irte al aeropuerto.

Y claro, el azabache desayunó y luego de una fría y rápida despedida de su novia salió rumbo al aeropuerto. Marc llevaba reemplazando el cargo de Pepper en Stark Industries mientras ella estaba cumpliendo su Post-Natal. El viaje de negocios hacia China lo tendría fuera de casa por 5 días.

Tiempo en el que Pepper tenía planeado relajarse de todos los problemas, seguir planificando algunas cosas de su boda aunque mayormente la boda sería pequeña, con muy poca gente y sin tanta parafernalia.

A las 10 de la mañana preparó la bañera para Alan, el pequeño pese a sus recientes 2 meses de vida era bastante despierto, sobre todo en el agua, movía de manera imparable sus manos y piernas lanzando agua a todos lados, el problema venía al momento de sacarlo del agua, de inmediato el llanto desconsolado le enrojecía la piel blanca de su pequeño rostro.

-No, no, no Alan, no puedo dejarte todo el día en el agua, lo sabes cariño –le decía Pepper mientras lo cargaba arropado en una toalla blanca hacia la cama.

Alan no tardaba demasiado tiempo distrayéndose con alguna otra cosa para olvidarse por completo de su llanto.

Pepper se dio una ducha rápida como últimamente se había acostumbrado, ese día tenía planes de visitar la mansión de Tony en Malibú, solo para saber que todo seguía en orden. Luego de alistar el bolso con lo necesario para Alan, emprendió su viaje en su Audi, Alan iba bastante entretenido en su silla de auto, no se ponía mañoso al viajar.

Al cabo de 30 minutos conduciendo Pepper se estacionó en la entrada de la gran mansión, bajó a su hijo y de inmediato se adentró a la casa.

-Bienvenida señorita Potts, es un placer volverla a ver –La inmediata voz de JARVIS.

-Hola JARVIS también es un placer, ¿Qué tal todo?

-Hasta ahora no ha habido mayores percances en la mansión, todo está tal cual como lo dejó el señor Stark, la bandeja de entrada del señor tiene 2.346.899 mensajes.

-Vaya… ¿Algo importante?

-La mayoría tiene el sello de urgente, puedo filtrarlos cronológicamente o por prioridad.

-No te preocupes JARVIS, hoy solo vengo a disfrutar de las vistas de la mansión.

-Como usted diga señorita Potts y por cierto la felicito por Alan Anthony.

-Gracias JARVIS…

Pepper se fue a dar una vuelta por la mansión, gracias a JARVIS la mansión estaba impecable, totalmente ordenada. Entre tanto paseo Alan se quedó dormido a si es que Pepper prefirió dejarlo dormido en la cama de Tony, puso el monitor de ruido en el velador y el otro lo llevo con ella. Siguió dando vueltas en la mansión, recordando los viejos tiempos, salió hacia la terraza, observó la apetecible agua de la piscina, luego se quedó mirando la escalera que daba al techo, decidió subir.

Aún quedaban un par de mesas con vinos abiertos, estaban empolvados, se fue a la misma esquina en donde estuvo el día de la fiesta de despedida de Tony, observó el mar, cuando un estruendoso sonido la sobresaltó.

Una intensa luz desde el cielo descendió rápidamente chocando abruptamente a un par de metros de ella, casi no podía mirar las luces de colores que rápidamente así como habían aparecido, desaparecieron.

-MIERDA! –dijo el hombre que estaba tumbado en el suelo, de estómago al piso, casi besando el suelo.

El rostro anonadado de Pepper -¿Tony?...

-El castaño de inmediato la observó hacia arriba, sonrió levemente, se puso de pie –Hola…

Pepper seguía en shock, su cerebro no tenía intenciones de reaccionar, miraba a Tony y no lo creía.

-Pepper…he vuelto... –le dijo Tony dando solo un paso hacia ella.

Pepper seguía igual, ni si quiera era capaz de pestañear.

-¿Pepper?...Estoy aquí…de vuelta…por si no te has dado cuenta- Tony insistía sin acercarse para darle espacio.

La pelirroja seguía de la misma forma pero sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse, revelando de inmediato unas lágrimas que rodaron por su rostro. Tony prefirió solo observarla, no quería empeorar la situación.

-To…Tony… -susurró Pepper mirándolo aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí…ese es mi nombre Pepper…

-Eres un idiota! –le dijo Pepper cambiando su estado de shock a uno de ira y desesperación.

Tony se acercó a ella –Gracias por el recibimiento…Pepper sabes cuánto te he extra…

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte?! –Un grito despavorido de Pepper- ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!...

-Pepper trata de calmar…

-¡¿Te imaginas por todo lo que he tenido que pasar todo este tiempo?! ¡Y Tú a años de luz de aquí!... –Pepper desesperada lo tomó de la tela de su camisa a la altura del pecho y comenzó a zamarrearlo - ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡Eres un maldito inconsciente!

-Pepper…

-¡Y ahora llegas y no me avisas que vas a llegar!

-¡PEPPER! –Tony gritó más fuerte que ella para hacerla callar –CALMATE!

Pepper de inmediato reaccionó, Tony estaba de vuelta, sus manos soltaron la camisa y se posaron una a cada lado de su pecho, solo para sentir que él estaba allí, que no era una alucinación, estaba pasando Tony estaba de vuelta…el padre de su hijo estaba de vuelta…De inmediato se echó a llorar nuevamente, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Hey…ya…Pepper –Tony la tomó de los hombros –Estoy aquí…estoy de vuelta…

-Tony…Dios –Pepper se lanzó a sus brazos.

Tony de inmediato la acogió abrazándola muy fuerte, como si se le fuera a escapar, añoraba ese momento y por fin estaba pasando. Con un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura y con el otro recorría su espalda hasta enredar su mano en el cabello pelirrojo de la mujer que extrañaba más que a nada en la tierra.

-¿Cómo iba a avisarte que regresaría? –le dijo Tony sin soltarla del abrazo.

-Lo siento…yo…no quería gritarte…es que…

-Está bien –Tony se separó de su abrazo para mirarla, mirarla detenidamente, esos ojos azules que extrañaba, esas pequeñas pecas que le encantan, esos labios dulces y apetecibles, le acarició el rostro con el dorso de su mano -¿Te imaginas cuanto te extrañé?... le dijo casi perdiéndose en su mirada.

-Tony...yo –Pepper pensaba en que debía alejar a Tony de ella, habían cosas que debían hablar, pero era tan difícil, él estaba allí, junto a ella, mirándola así de esa forma tan seductora…

Tony bajó su mano del rostro de Pepper para cogerla de la mano, acarició sus dedos hasta que se encontró con un objeto frío y duro. De inmediato levantó su mano para observarla y se encontró con la gran sorpresa, un diamante rosado puesto en su dedo anular, miró el anillo largamente y luego dirigió su mirada hacia ella, su rostro se endureció y sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y fríos.

Pepper se quedo titubeando sin saber cómo explicar que estaba comprometida, que las cosas habían cambiado…que tenían un hijo!...habían muchas cosas que explicar.

-¿Estás comprometida? –le dijo él con un dejo de temor en la voz aunque ocultándolo en su contraído rostro.

Pepper lo miró con un poco de culpa –Si…

Tony respiró pesadamente y de inmediato se alejó un paso de ella, miró hacia el mar tratando de no toparse con la azulina mirada de Pepper.

-Tony… hay cosas que debes saber…cosas que han cambiado y yo…

-Cosas que han cambiado… ¿Hace cuanto estás comprometida? –Tony la miró fríamente.

Pepper lo miró un poco consternada por su frialdad –Eso no es importante Tony…hay otra cosa que debes saber…

-Qué…qué debo saber…¿que apenas me fui te liaste con el primero que viste?...

Pepper frunció su rostro mientras su enojo comenzaba a erizar su piel -Cierra la boca Tony…tú no tienes idea de cómo pasaron las cosas!

-¡Me interesa una mierda cómo pasaron las cosas!... ¿Tengo invitación al matrimonio?...preguntó para comprarme un traje de etiqueta… -le dijo Tony secamente, burlándose.

-Sigues siendo el mismo miserable de siempre –le dijo Pepper desilusionada y a la vez enojada.

-¿Lo amas?... –le preguntó Tony de inmediato.

Pepper se quedó en silencio observándolo, la pregunta la dejó un poco perdida, no sabía que responder, varias veces se había hecho la misma pregunta y jamás encontraba una respuesta.

-¿Lo amas? –Insistió Tony.

-Me dijiste que te importaba una mierda saber –le dijo Pepper.

-O sea que no lo amas –le dijo Tony mirándola con cierta sonrisa frívola -¿Y por qué te vas a casar entonces?

-No he dicho que no le ame…

-No lo amas

-Cierra la boca

-Pepper…no lo amas… ¿por qué no lo asumes?…

¿Que sabes tú?! – le gritó Pepper enojada.

Tony la tomó bruscamente y la acercó a él peligrosamente –Lo sé porque cuando leíste la nota en la foto que te dejé, no dudaste en decirme que también me querías… ¿Estoy diciendo la verdad?...

Pepper lo miró nerviosa -¿Cómo sabes eso?...

-¿Me equivoco?...Dijiste sin más que me querías…y ¿ahora te cuesta tanto decir que amas al idiota con el que te vas a casar? –insistió Tony mirándola fijamente.

Pepper ante la presión bajó su rostro, no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada a esos marrones exigentes. Tony la soltó y se alejó unos pasos.

¿Cuándo te casas? –le preguntó sin mirarla.

-El próximo mes –le dijo Pepper casi en un susurro.

-No debí volver…sabía que tenía que quedarme en Asgard! –dijo Tony apretando su rostro.

-Tony…necesito hablarte de algo…

-No quiero saber más Pepper… deberías irte con tu futuro maridito.

Tony…

Un chillido sobresaltó a ambos, el llanto de un bebé, Pepper de inmediato sacó su pequeño parlante del bolsillo, miró a Tony sin saber qué decir.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Tony alarmado.

Pepper más que rápido se giró hacia la escalera y comenzó a bajar, se dirigió sin mirar atrás hacia el cuarto donde estaba el bebé. Allí estaba Alan un tanto agitado, pero rápidamente se calmó al estar en los brazos de su mamá, Pepper hizo que el pequeño apoyara su cabecita en su hombro y comenzó a pasearlo mientras lo tranquilizaba.

Tony quedó perplejo observando la escena en el dormitorio principal de su mansión en Malibú, Pepper y esa pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Sabía que las cosas en la tierra podían haber cambiado, pero a ¿este punto?...era casi increíble…Ni si quiera se atrevió a preguntar algo…a decir en voz alta las miles de preguntas que tenía en su cabeza. Se encontró con la mirada azul de la mujer que tenía delante, esos ojos azules que lo observaban angustiados, aún con los estragos de las lágrimas soltadas hace un rato.

-¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tony con voz suave y temblorosa.

-Tony…hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber…

-¿Es la razón por la que te vas a casar?...No estás enamorada pero tienes una responsabilidad. –le dijo Tony mirándola fríamente.

-No Tony…no es cómo crees que es y…

El celular de Pepper comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el diálogo, la pelirroja sacó su móvil de su bolso que estaba a los pies de la cama, la pantalla acristalada de su teléfono ponía el nombre de Marc.

-Lo siento debo contestar –Pepper salió de inmediato de la habitación, junto a su bebé que tenía su pequeño rostro enterrado en el hombro de su mamá.

Tony se hizo a un lado en la puerta para dejarla pasar, ni siquiera se molestó en decirle algo. Verdaderamente era una situación difícil de procesar. Pepper con hijo y prontamente a casarse ¿Qué podía hacer?...pues nada, quedarse mirando como la mujer de su vida forma una familia.

Pepper no quiso responder la llamada pero por más que trató de decidirse por volver donde Tony, la debilidad y la angustia la atacaron y simplemente salió por donde había entrado. Acomodó a Alan en su silla de auto y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

Tony derrotado se sentó en la cama, tratando de reaccionar a todo lo que había pasado. En Asgard antes de volver a la Tierra aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar a Pepper esperando por él, recuerda cuando horas antes se decidió a volver, le dijo expresamente a Heimdal que quería llegar al lugar donde estuviera Pepper, solo con la idea de que aquellos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba fueran lo primero que viera en su regreso, pero todo se torció, todo se fue a la basura, él se fue y la gente siguió con su vida en su ausencia, Pepper siguió con su vida.

El castaño miró hacia el lado, hacia el pequeño huequito que había entre sus cobijas, tomó un pequeño pañito de algodón blanco con unos adornos rojos, olía a bebé y al mirar más detenidamente los dibujos vio que era Iron Man en distintas posiciones, instintivamente sonrió…

Con el pequeño pañito apretado en su mano bajó hacia su taller, todo estaba igual como lo dejó.

-Hola JARVIS…

-Señor me alegra tenerlo de vuelta, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí…ha pasado tiempo…el suficiente para que todos hicieran su vida ¿No me digas que tu también le quitaste la novia a Robocob y te vas a casar?...

-No tengo en mi versión de software nada concerniente al matrimonio señor.

-JARVIS… ¿Quién es el novio de Pepper?...

En la gran pantalla delante de él apreció una imagen de Marc – Marc Harrison, científico británico, entró a trabajar en la sección de energía limpia en Stark Industries hace 11 meses. Hace 4 meses tomó el cargo de CEO de la compañía por la baja de maternidad de la señorita Potts…

-Espera…¿Cómo que dirige mi compañía?

-Sí señor, se espera que la dirija por 2 meses más, hasta que Alan Anthony tenga edad suficiente para ser admitido en la sala cuna de Stark Industries para así…

-¿Alan Anthony?... ¿Anthony?...

-Ese es el nombre del pequeño señor.

Tony se quedó un rato pensando, miró el pañito con dibujos de Iron Man, ahora el nombre…el mismo que el suyo… -JARVIS ¿Cuánto tiempo de novios tiene Marc y Potts?

-Los medios no lo saben con exactitud pero el noviazgo se hizo evidente días después de que se descubriera el embarazo de la señorita Potts, eso hace 7 meses atrás.

-Llama a Rhodes JARVIS –le ordenó Tony a su IA.

-¿Hola? –una voz dudosa del otro lado de la línea, era Rhodes, incrédulo de recibir una llamada de Tony.

-¿Hola? –respondió Tony imitándole la voz –No sé si he llegado en un mal momento o qué….nadie me ha dado una bienvenida como corresponde.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Y por qué no has avisado?...

-Pues ahora estoy avisando, llegué hace un rato…tuve un espectacular recibimiento… estaba Pepper con su súper anillo y un súper bebé… ¿Me puedes explicar que mierda han hecho durante mi ausencia?

-¿Ya has hablado con Pepper? –preguntó James preocupado.

-Pues sí, me contó de la gran boda que tendrán y de la feliz familia que formarán con ese hijo de puta de Marcito…

-¿Te habló del bebé?

-¿Por qué querría saber yo del bebé?... ¿Acaso quiere que sea el padrino?...

-El padrino soy yo…lo siento –le dijo James burlón, sabiendo que Tony aún no sabía absolutamente nada sobre la paternidad de Alan.

-Hasta en eso me traicionó Pepper…la mujer en la que siempre confié…me voy unos meses y me la encuentro con yapa y ni siquiera me eligió de padrino, al menos tiene mi nombre.

-¿Por qué no hablaron de….

-¿De qué?...

-Bueno…hay muchas cosas de las que Pepper debe hablarte Tony.

-No necesito saber nada más…gracias.

-Tony hay cosas que son importantes y deberías hablarlas con urgencia con ella.

-Pues si son tan urgentes que venga ella y me las diga…o quizás debe estar ocupada con su maridito.

-Deja de hacerte el importante Tony, si Pepper no te lo dijo estoy seguro de que tú te comportaste como el cretino de siempre.

-Sinceramente jamás creí que mis amigos me recibieran así… ¿Cretino?

-Tony por favor ve a hablar con Pepper, ella tiene una explicación de todo y créeme que es más complicado de lo que te imaginas…

-Iré…solo porque se le quedó un bolso que creo tiene pañales.

-Adiós Tony…y no seas cretino…te lo digo en serio.

-Adiós querido amigo –le dijo sarcásticamente Tony.

El castaño sin tener más que hacer decidió ir donde Pepper, pues no se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho pues estaba muy dolido, a demás debía aclarar eso de que Marc es el CEO de SU compañía. Tomó el bolso del bebé y lo puso en el auto y partió.

Pepper estaba tratando de vestir a Alan luego de cambiarle el pañal, pero realmente el niño se lo ponía difícil, no quería vestirse. Cuando el timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó. Tomó a Alan y lo envolvió en una toalla y fue con él a abrir la puerta.

-Tony… -le dijo asombrada cuando lo vio parado en la puerta con un bolso de bebé colgando de su hombro.

-Se te quedó esto en casa y… -Tony se quedó perdido en los ojos del pequeño, Alan le resultaba familiar, ojos marrones muy brillantes. Ambos hombres se miraban curiosamente.

-¿Quieres pasar? –Ambos castaños se sobresaltaron levemente con la voz de Pepper, Tony asintió a si es que cruzó el umbral.

-Está igual que la última vez que estuve aquí…. –le dijo Tony observando todo a su alrededor –Bueno solo que tu llevas ropa ahora… -le sonrió perversamente.

Pepper frunció el ceño y una sonrisa mal ocultada se dibujó en su rostro –Estoy tratando de vestir a Alan, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Tony la siguió al dormitorio, Pepper puso a Alan sobre la cama el cual inmediatamente se despojó de la toalla para mover deliberadamente sus piernas y brazos.

Pepper tomó el pañal para ponérselo pero realmente era una misión imposible, Alan se removía bruscamente haciendo que el pañal no quedara bien sujetado a su cintura.

-Dios Alan podrías ponerlo más fácil –le dijo Pepper tomando otro pañal haber si esta vez resultaba.

-¿Te ayudo? –le dijo Tony relajadamente, se acercó al pequeño en la cama –Bien yo trato de que se quede quieto y tu pones el pañal.

Pepper sonrió y quedó mirando emocionada como por primera vez Alan interactuaba con su papá, ambos sin saber que tenían un vínculo muy fuerte.

Tony tomó exageradamente suave a Alan de las piernas –Ya ahora Pep!

Pepper de inmediato puso el pañal y por fin acertó, Alan quedó con el pañal puesto.

-No fue tan difícil –dijo Tony egocéntricamente.

-Tony hay algo que tienes que saber –le dijo Pepper mirándole.

Pero Tony miraba a Alan, era como si lo estuviera analizando, removió levemente el pañal en la ingle del pequeño, se hizo notar un pequeño lunar café. Tony se quedó pensando –Yo tengo uno parecido –dijo sin quitar su mirada del lunar -¿Qué edad tiene?...

Pepper quedó un tanto extrañada –Dos meses… Tony necesito que me escuches.

-Lo hago…estoy escuchando –le respondió el castaño sin mirarla, era algo magnético pero no podía dejar de mirar al pequeñito que seguía jugueteando con sus piernitas.

-Tony cuando te fuiste…

-Tú tienes los ojos azules…Marc por lo que vi en la foto los tiene verdes… Alan… ¿Por qué tiene los ojos marrones? –preguntó Tony con su rostro nervioso.

Pepper de inmediato supo que Tony estaba sospechando a caso no…ya lo daba por hecho…La pelirroja lentamente le tomó la mano al castaño, la acarició suavemente y con voz baja le dijo –Tiene los ojos de su padre… - no pudo sostener unas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

Tony siguió mirando al bebé, su rostro era oscuro, lleno de nerviosismo e inseguridad, de inmediato comenzó a temblar y se respiración comenzó a ser exagerada – 11 meses…11 meses… Tiene que ser una broma…Pepper…No….

-Alan es tu hijo Tony –le soltó sin dar más vueltas al asunto.

Tony se paró bruscamente de la cama, se llevó las manos a la cara una y otra vez, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer…daba vueltas en el mismo lugar, estaba desorientado e incluso mareado…

-Tony…-Pepper se paró de la cama también, se acercó pero Tony de inmediato se alejó de ella un paso atrás.

-No…Yo…Pepper…

-Tómate tu tiempo Tony…respira.

Tony la quedó mirando aterrorizado -¿Tenemos un hijo?...

* * *

**Bueno mis queridísimos lectores, ya tenemos un capi más de esta historia y como vemos nuestro Tony está de vuelta, ya sabe que tiene un hijo, ¿cómo va a reaccionar? ¿Qué le va a decir a Pepper? ¿Cómo se va a sentir? ¿Qué va a ser con respecto al matrimonio?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi y como siempre quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen ésta loca historia y a los que siempre amorosamente me dejan su review**

**-Cyelito Lindo: Amiga nada me ocurrió en el campamento ajajajja mi salud está perfecta. Solo que hacer sufrir un poco a Tony por ser tan prostituto, bueno lo tenemos de vuelta y es lo importante, espero que les haya gustado, reescribí el capi hartas veces y al final me quedé con esta versión, espero no defraudar. Un abrazo amiga nos hablamos por interno **

**-Miruris: Bueno amiga…por fiiiiiiiin tenemos de regreso a nuestro castaño preferido y bueno ya lo sabe….ahhhh si lo sabe, ahora a esperar su reacción ante todo, al bebé, al matrimonio, a Marc aaaaa se viene complicado. El castigo físico de Tony es el comienzo…tendrá que luchar mucho si quiere volver a estar con Pepper, esperemos lo consiga. Un abrazo amiga y espero te guste el capi…ahora empieza lo bueno. Nos hablamos en las perfectas.**

**-Carito1993: Amiga compatriota este cap me resulto difícil lo rescribí varias veces al final me quedé con esta versión espero te guste. Y por fin Tony de vuelta y sin darle tanta vuelta ya sabe lo más importante, veremos cómo reacciona. Un abrazo amiga **

**-Patty Beltran-Stark: Amiga por fin Tony de vuelta, ahora empieza lo bueno jajaja. Ya sabe los del bebé pues era así como lo tenía planeado, espero que no les haya defraudado el capi, creeme que yo igual decía…beso beso beso…pero pucha perdería la emoción…más adelante quizás jajaja. Un abrazo y nos leemos como siempre en las perfectas :D**

**-SelenitaLunar: Amiga y por fin llegó Tony a nuestras tierras y ya lo sabe…lo más importante…sin tanta vuelta lo sabe y veremos qué sigue ahora, cómo va a reaccionar, qué pensará…Sabemos que Tony es un poco inestable pero siempre al final de todo hace bien las cosas, esperemos que esta vez sea así, espero te guste, un abrazo y por supuesto comentamos en las perfectas **

**-Guest: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste y espero sigas leyendo. Un abrazo enorme **

**-Maureen Stark: Jajajaja el bebé es una monada..bueno en mi imaginación ajajaja y creo que la infección de Tony sí que lo izo sufrir xD…pero ya lo tenemos de vuelta. Ahora se puso buena la cosa. Un abrazo amiga :D**

**-Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Amiga no soy bruja creo que tenemos gustos parecidos xD…(volando en la escoba) pues Tony ha vuelto…¿Va a impedir al matri?...¿va a querer a su hijo? Ahora empieza lo bueno de la historia, ahora se viene drama, amor, pasión…de todo a si es que a abrochar los cinturones jajaja. Un abrazo amiga y espero que el verdadero Alan esté muy bien en la pancita de su mami. Un abrazo doble **

**-Raven Sakura: Jajajaja si Tony si que es puto pero bueno ahora ya regresó! Y sabe lo del bebé! Aaahhhhh! Jajajaja estoy nerviosa xDD. Ahora empieza lo bueno de esta historia, viviremos de todo, drama, tristeza, alegría, pasión, reiremos…tendremos de todo. Y de ahora en adelante si que la cosa se pone buena…o bueno es lo que pretendo aajajaja, un abrazo amiga **

**-GhostGlowLight: Creeme que lo de niño lo tenía planeado en cuanto se me vino a la cabeza hacer esta historia, pero tranquilidad ¿Quién dice que más adelante venga una niña? Ya veremos. Un abrazo **

**Taishita StarkTaisho: Jajajja si es estresante pero vamos que Tony está de vuelta por fin, y ahora sí que comienza lo bueno de la historia. El plan de que Tony supiera de inmediato sobre su hijo estaba planeado, no quería hacerle sufrir con lo de que pensara que Pepper había seguido con su vida. Siento que se pone más interesante saber que tiene un hijo con Pepper y que ella se casará con otro jajaja, bueno veremos cómo evoluciona la historia. Un abrazo **

**Claudia: Muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia jajjaa, espero disfrutes mucho, y bueno ya tenemos a Tony de vuelta, veremos qué pasa con él y con su regreso. Un abrazo linda **


	8. Solo esta noche

**Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy comenzando con un nuevo año de estudio, a si es que ya saben, más ocupaciones, menos tiempo, pero tratare de ir actualizando semana a semana. Bueno sin más que decir nos vamos con un nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: Solo esta noche.

Tony tenía su mirada perdida, no reaccionaba, no escuchaba la voz desesperada de Pepper frente a él, estaba desorientado, mareado e incluso con náuseas. Solo podía pensar en una sola cosa ERA PADRE, ya lo era, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer para resolverlo, no pensaba ni en preguntas ni en respuestas, era una realidad, tenía un hijo…de Pepper.

-Tony… Tony por favor… -Pepper intentaba de todas las maneras posibles que Tony saliera de una vez de su estado de congelamiento momentáneo – Tony…por favor.

Pero el castaño ni si quiera la miraba, sus ojos estaban perdidos sin un punto fijo. Estaba de pie frente a la cama, su rostro representaba uno de intensa angustia y confusión.

Alan comenzó llorar en la cama, Tony ni si quiera se dio cuenta de eso. Pepper de inmediato fue a tomar a su hijo en brazos y lo sacó de la habitación. Ella pensaba que quizás Tony necesitaba algo de espacio, para procesar lo que estaba pasando y era mejor que nadie lo molestara.

Tony bajó la mirada hacia la cama, allí estaba el mismo pañito de algodón el cual tenía los dibujos de Iron Man, el que tuvo en sus manos, sin pensarlo se arrodillo frente a la cama apoyando sus codos en el colchón, tomó el pequeño paño en sus manos. Pero aún así su cerebro no reaccionaba, sabía que había cosas que tenía que decir, cosas que preguntar, pero no sabía con certeza qué decir…no sabía cómo…ser padre…

Pepper mientras tanto preparó la comida, le dio el biberón a Alan y lo dejó acostado en su corral de juegos, el cual tenía colgado múltiples juegos interactivos. Fue a echarle un vistazo a Tony, sinceramente no sabía si era un avance realmente el no haberlo encontrado de pie,estaba de rodillas en la cama, sostenía el pañito de algodón de Alan entre sus manos las cuales afirmaban su rostro.

-Tony…-Le habló calmadamente. Pero él no respondió, estaba sumergido en su mente. Prefirió abandonar la habitación nuevamente.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, pasó el día completo, la noche comenzaba a caer en la ciudad y por los ventanales comenzaba a infiltrarse la luz de la luna.

Pepper estaba preocupada, muy preocupada, tanto que ni si quiera le prestaba atención a lo que Marc le estaba diciendo en ese momento por el teléfono, solo quería acabar la llamada y ver si Tony de una vez por todas reaccionaba. Por fin Marc decidió terminar la llamada y Pepper fue a dejar su taza de té a la cocina cuando un estruendoso grito la sobresaltó.

-THOOOOOOR! ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! –Tony estaba completamente salido de sus casillas en el dormitorio.

Pepper de inmediato corrió hacia donde estaba Tony, lo encontró tomándose su cabello castaño muy fuerte entre sus manos, desesperado, gritando hacia el techo.

-COMO PUDIERON HACER ESTO! HEIMADAL! POR QUÉ!

-Tony –Pepper se escandalizó al verlo y fue tratar de calmarlo –Por favor basta!

-MIERDA POR QUÉ! – Tony seguía gritando.

Alan comenzó a llorar sobresaltado en su coche de bebé.

-Tony, mierda debes calmarte! –le gritó Pepper tomándole el rostro –Por favor Alan está asustado!.

Tony la miró, asustado, agitado, quería decirle muchas cosas a Pepper pero estaba consternado, enojado, angustiado.

Pepper lo dejó para atender a su bebé, Alan lloraba como nunca, muy asustado, casi temblando.

-Mi amor lo siento –Pepper trataba de clamar a su pequeñito –tranquilo mamá está aquí…

Alan siguió llorando por un rato, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse en los brazos de su madre. Tony la observaba desde la puerta del dormitorio, su rostro era un conjunto de emociones, entre culpabilidad, tristeza, ira.

Pepper lo miró, Tony se encontró con los expectantes ojos azules, aquellos en los que podría perderse, pero…él…solo no aguantó tanta presión…salió disparado de la habitación hacia la puerta y sin dudarlo salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La pelirroja quedó junto a su hijo sin saber que pensar, no sabía si Tony volvería, ni si quiera sabía realmente si Tony comprendió el concepto de que era padre, él solo se fue…al final de cuentas hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer…

Tony bajó las escaleras, el ascensor le pareció lento, salió a la calle desesperado, agitado y sudoroso, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Su cerebro decidió por fin reaccionar, comenzó a aclararse a medida que caminaba a paso muy rápido, como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte.

*Pepper…Alan…Alan…Alan Anthony…Vamos Stark intenta pensar. Tengo que buscar una…Salida esto no puede estar pasando* Tony repitió en su cabeza muchas veces aquella frase *Tengo que buscar una salida*… Se quedó pensando en eso detenido en medio de la acera, hasta que oportunamente pasó un hombre de unos 35 años, iba con un bebé de unos 7 meses de edad, caminaba lentamente en sentido contrario al de él. Tony se quedó observándolo, el hombre iba a paso lento como si nada lo aproblemara, como si se estuviera dando un relajo, el bebé iba apuntando cualquier objeto que viera y el hombre le ponía atención a todo lo que el bebé apuntaba. Tony bajó el rostro cuando el hombre pasó por su lado, luego se giró y siguió mirándolo, el bebé lo observó, le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo seña con la mano, despidiéndose. Tony extrañado le levanto la mano casi por inercia. Siguió caminando esta vez más despacio *Adiós bebé* se repetía en su cabeza al recordar aquella pequeña manito despidiéndose de él *Adiós bebé…adiós…* Tony nuevamente se detuvo, esta vez sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente *¿Adiós? ¿Realmente quiero despedirme? ¿Realmente quiero un escape?* Tony se giró para volver! Comenzó a correr desesperado, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y Alan comenzaba a bostezar repetitivamente, Pepper lo llevó a su dormitorio y le dio el biberón de la noche, el pequeño estaba muy cansado, pues tuvo un buen susto, se tomó la mitad de su leche y se quedó dormido. Pepper le besó la frente y lo dejó en la cuna, se quedó observándolo un momento, el gran parecido a Tony que tenía, unas dolorosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, realmente no servía llorar y lo sabía, quería ser fuerte, por su hijo. Unos sutiles golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación de Alan, se secó las mejillas y abrió la puerta. Se encontró con aquella desolada mirada color marrón.

-Pep…yo…bueno…

-¿Vas a ponerte a gritar nuevamente? –le dijo Pepper un tanto dolida.

-No…lo siento…siento haber asustado a tu…a mi…bueno a…Alan. Pepper…

-Pasa… -le interrumpió para no conversar en el pasillo del edificio.

Pepper se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y le indico a Tony una silla al frente de ella para que se acomodara. Tony por supuesto captó la idea.

-Tony yo…siento habértelo dicho así, sin prepararlo, solo lo dije…pero es que estuve…no sabes cuán difícil ha sido todo, el no haber podido decírtelo antes. Créeme que no eres el único que ha pasado por un momento tan difícil como este…

-Estoy seguro de eso Pepper, yo…no podía entenderlo…salí corriendo tratando de encontrar una salida y…

Pepper tragó saliva pesado -Volver a irte…creo que sería una buena opción de escape –La pelirroja contrajo su rostro.

-Sería una buena opción –le dijo Tony.

Ambos se miraron de inmediato, se sostuvieron la mirada por mucho tiempo, ninguno decía nada, el castaño podía notar la desilusión en los azules que tenía en frente.

-¿Pero sería un escape realmente? –volvió a hablar Tony-Salí corriendo por que quise escapar…lo reconozco, no pude con ello, no pude con todo lo que sentí durante este día. Pepper te parecerá raro pero, cuando iba corriendo por la calle me encontré con un hombre y su hijo, lo llevaba en brazos…y…supe que…estaba haciendo un problema donde no lo hay…quiero decir, ese hombre se veía tan despreocupado y relajado que…-Tony se quedó callado.

- Tony… -le dijo Pepper sacándolo de su mirada perdida.

Tony respiró –cuando pasaron por mi lado el bebé se despidió de mí, con su mano…fue cuando me pregunté si realmente quería irme…si realmente quería un escape…No quiero despedirme sabiendo que tú y Alan seguirán aquí…preguntándose por qué los abandoné…

Pepper comenzó a llorar, no sabía si de emoción, si de preocupación, solo lloraba escuchando a Tony.

-Pepper estoy furioso por no haber podido saber antes, estoy furioso por haberte dejado sola, estoy furioso por haberme ido…y no sé cómo hacerlo para solucionarlo…no sé qué hacer para volver el tiempo atrás y comenzar de nuevo…no sé qué hacer para que me perdones y sobre todo no tengo la menor idea de cómo ser un padre… siento que sea así Pepper, pido disculpas por ser la mierda de persona que soy…pero tendrás que aguantarme y soportarme porque esta mierda no se piensa ir de aquí.

Pepper se quedo sin respiración mirando mientras sus ojos azules seguían botando lágrimas, se iba a poner de pie para abrazar a Tony pero su otro hombrecito la interrumpió. El llanto de Alan hizo que ambos se alertaran.

-Lo siento –le dijo Pepper con una sonrisa.

Se fue de inmediato al dormitorio del pequeño y lo sacó de la cuna, puso el biberón en el calentador y se quedó esperando un rato.

Tony se paró de la mesa y fue también a la habitación de Alan, era acogedora, el papel mural era de diseño, tenía paisajes, nubes y caricaturas, la pequeña cuna estaba al medio, había un sillón amplio en una pared lateral, allí estaba Pepper sentada con el bebé en su regazo.

-¿Puedo? –dijo Tony para sentarse al lado.

-Claro –respondió acogedoramente Pepper.

El calentador del biberón marcó la temperatura ideal y Pepper se dispuso a darle el resto de leche que quedaba.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?-dijo Tony un poco asustado.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?

-No…yo…no sé hacerlo, pero puedo sujetar el biberón.

Pepper sonrió…era un comienzo. Tony reemplazó la mano de Pepper por la de él, Alan succionaba con fuerza la leche y sus ojos marrones miraban expectantes a los de Tony. Y fue en un segundo, casi no se dio cuenta…cuando la pequeña mano blanca de Alan comenzó a rozar la suya, la que tenía puesta en el biberón, el castaño se quedó quieto observando nervioso lo que Alan hacía. El pequeño envolvió con su manito el dedo meñique de su papá. Tony comenzó a respirar más agitadamente y su corazón sentía que latía muy rápido.

Pepper miraba el vínculo que se había formado entre Tony y su hijo frente a sus ojos, ni si quiera quiso mirar a Tony para que no se sintiera más nervioso de lo que ella pensaba que estaría. Alan terminó su leche, comenzaba a cerrar sus ojitos pero seguía apretando con fuerza el dedo de su papá. Pepper decidió retirar el biberón, Tony y Alan siguieron unidos, hasta que el pequeño se quedó dormido.

-Creo que es mejor ponerlo en la cuna –dijo Pepper luego de un rato.

-Sí, claro –Tony sacó su dedo con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su retoño.

Pepper lo puso con cuidado en la cuna, se quedó mirándolo al igual que Tony.

-Se parece mucho a ti…-le hablo en voz baja la pelirroja. Lo miró pero Tony de inmediato giró su rostro hacía otro lado y se limpió con la manga de su camisa la mejilla.

-Voy al baño –le dijo Tony sin mirarla.

Por supuesto Pepper supo de inmediato que Tony estaba llorando, jamás lo había visto llorar, bueno una vez en una de sus borracheras, pero esto no era igual. El castaño se metió en el baño del dormitorio principal, se sentó con la espalda afirmada en la bañera, quedó mirando su dedo meñique. Su primer contacto con Alan, la primera vez que sintió que…era su hijo…Alan es su hijo…su pequeño bebé. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por su rostro, lágrimas que Tony no sabía por qué estaban saliendo, jamás había sentido algo así, pero solo las dejó salir mientras seguía observando su dedo.

-Tony… -la dulce voz de Pepper desde el otro lado de la puerta -¿Estás bien?...

-Sí…sí… -respondió él quedándose en la misma posición.

Pepper giró el cerrojo y la puerta de inmediato se abrió, Tony no había puesto el seguro. La pelirroja se quedó parada en frente de él mientras el castaño limpiaba rápidamente sus lágrimas.

-Es que…me entró algo en el ojo… -le dijo Tony mintiendo muy mal.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sabiendo que algo estaba pasando en la mente de Tony.

Tony quería decir algo pero realmente no sabía cómo expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, le costaba mucho hablar de sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando se sentía muy vulnerable.

-Es…solo que…es como si yo…ya sabes…- Titubeó Tony.

Pepper decidió sentarse en el frío piso del baño, al frente de Tony –Puedes hablar Tony, nadie te va a juzgar, puedes decir lo que sientes.

-Es que no lo sé –respondió de inmediato el castaño – Jamás había sentido algo así, no sé exactamente lo que es pero es…agradable, tu…viste como Alan me tomó el…

-Sí…y créeme que hasta yo me emocioné.

-Es como si él lo supiera…

-Supiera qué, Tony… -le dijo Pepper sabiendo a lo que se refería Tony.

Tony la miró largamente –Como si supiera que yo soy…su papá.

-Podría jurar que lo sabe –le dijo Pepper tomándole la rodilla cariñosamente.

-Auch! –Tony se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué te pasó? Tony déjame ver –Pepper subió el pantalón hasta la rodilla.

-No creo que sea muy grave yo…Vaya –Tony miró su rodilla bastante maltratada, estaba muy enrojecida y con una herida central no muy grande.

-Dios Tony…-Pepper suspiró y abrió el mueble que estaba a su derecha, sacó una caja blanca con una cruz roja en la parte de la tapa. La abrió y sacó un espray desinfectante y algodón.

-Pep no es necesario…AUCH! –Tony sintió el frío líquido desinfectante en su herida.

-Despeja tu otra rodilla, esto es porque estuviste horas arrodillado frente a la cama Tony…no vuelvas a hacer algo así. –le dijo enojada.

-Lo siento, aunque es mejor que estar en el bar con una botella de whisky…

Pepper puso una pequeña venda protectora para que el pantalón no le rozara la herida, luego procedió con la otra rodilla que estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Hey Pep…cuéntame de Alan…cómo fue cuando estaba en tu panza.

Pepper lo miró algo sorprendida –Bueno, recuerdo que fui a cenar una noche y me dieron náuseas, fue cuando me imaginé que algo andaba mal, estaba nerviosa y asustada pero compré unos test de embarazo, salieron positivos y…fue devastador, al principio fue aterrador Tony. No sabías la impotencia que sentía al saber que no iba a poder decírtelo.

-La misma impotencia que sentí yo…de no haberlo podido saber antes –le dijo Tony comprensivo.

-Por eso te dije que no eres el único que ha pasado por algo así…En fin, solo me quedó asumir el embarazo y en un primer momento solo lo sabía Rhodes, no le dije que el bebé era tuyo al principio, luego lo supo.

-¿Rhodey lo sabe?...yo hablé con él y no me lo dijo! –Tony frunció el ceño.

-No le correspondía decírtelo Tony…yo era la que tenía que decírtelo.

-Está bien…que pasó después…Rhodey era el único que sabía…

-Sí…él me acompañó a la primera ECO, fue muy emocionante, James le puso Egocito al bebé…

-¿Egocito? –Tony sonrió confundido.

-Por ti…pensamos que el bebé tendría un ego inmenso como el tuyo…

Tony sonrió –Bueno a simple vista tiene mucho de mí.

-Si…bastante…Tengo las cintas de las ECO por si algún día las quieres ver…

-Me encantaría – le dijo de inmediato Tony, entusiasmado escuchando a Pepper.

Pepper le sonrió abiertamente – Bueno pues no tuve mayormente problemas durante el embarazo, solo estaba aterrada, pero Rhodes se portó muy bien, me apoyó en todo momento…como a lo meses la panza comenzó a crecer progresivamente –Pepper sacó su móvil de su bolsillo del pantalón, buscó unas fotos y se las mostró a Tony – Acá tenía 4 meses, no se notaba demasiado, en esta otra tenía 5, ya se notaba más o menos –En la foto Pepper salía mostrando su panza descubierta –Acá tenía 8 meses…ya tenía una enorme barriga –Tony se sorprendió –Y aquí íbamos rumbo a la clínica con Rhodes…Alan iba a nacer –Pepper salía en el asiento trasero del auto, con la cabeza hacia atrás y su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, sus manos puestas en su enorme panza de 9 meses.

-¿Fue doloroso?...cuando Alan nació…

-Bastante la verdad!...sobre todo por el hecho de que te llamaba a gritos…

Tony la miró sorprendido -¿De verdad?

-Sí, fue bastante embarazosa la situación…porque bueno…estaba Marc y yo te estaba llamando a ti…no fue muy grato…

-Es lo que yo causo –le dijo Tony burlón, Pepper lo miró entrecerrando lo ojos y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír –Ojalá hubiese estado ahí Pep…de verdad, siento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas. Aún me cuesta creer que todo esto esté pasando…aún no creo que tenga un hijo… ¿cómo pudo pasar?...

-¿Quieres que te explique cómo pasó? –le dijo Pepper sarcástica.

-¿Te vas a casar? –le dijo Tony así sin más.

Pepper miró el suelo sin saber qué decir, no podía cancelar su matrimonio, no sería capaz de algo así, pero a la vez no quería hacerle daño a Tony… -Me hubiese gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes Tony –le dijo Pepper con su rostro triste.

-Las cosas pueden ser diferentes Pep –Tony le tomó sus manos.

-Tony…yo…no puedo dejar a Marc…él me ha apoyado en todo, no tengo como agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho…

-Pero no lo amas….

-No sigas con eso Tony…por favor…se está haciendo tarde deberías… -Pepper trató de cortar el momento pero Tony no le soltó las manos.

-Necesito quedarme Pep…

-No…Tony no puedes quedarte yo…

-Solo esta noche…

-Tony….de verdad no creo que…

-Pepper si me voy…estoy seguro que mañana amaneceré con unas cuantas botellas de whisky encima… y no es lo que necesito…no es lo que Alan necesita…por favor…

Pepper suspiró –Está bien…en el sillón.

Tony sonrió –Vale…Pep quiero hacerlo bien…quiero hacer lo posible para que esto resulte bien…

-Lo sé Tony…

Se quedaron mirando, lo brillantes azules y los suplicantes marrones fundidos en el incomparable cariño que había entre los dos. Pero Tony no pudo controlarse y su mirada bajó lentamente a los labios de Pepper, aquellos finos y rosados labios, húmedos pero cálidos, aquellos labios que hace 11 meses fueron solo de él, por una noche le pertenecieron.

Tampoco se controló cuando la tomó de la cintura y de un tirón la acercó a él, Pepper asustada y por instinto puso ambas manos en el pecho de Tony, estaban cerca…muy cerca.

-Tony no lo hagas…- le dijo Pepper en un susurro, pero sin separarse ni un centímetro de Tony.

Tony cerró los ojos y con su nariz comenzó a rozar la piel de la mejilla de Pepper, absorbiendo aquel dulce olor que solo había sentido en ella, su aliento entrecortado y cálido sensibilizaba la piel de Pepper que contra todo sus prejuicios se dejó llevar por la sensación que solo Tony alguna vez provocó en ella.

Tony se separó de su rostro para mirarla, sus alientos entremezclándose, sus corazones acelerados y su respiración haciéndose cada vez más agitada… y solo la besó, sus labios hambrientos por fin tenían su recompensa, volver a besar por fin los labios de Pepper, un beso desesperado y lleno de amor a la vez, un beso prohibido pero necesario, el beso que ambos esperaban…el beso que resultó ser como el dulce néctar que consolaba todo lo sufrido por estos largos 11 meses.

Sus labios se tocaron en perfecta sincronía, ambos temblorosos succionaban tímidamente el sabor de sus bocas, su lengua poco a poco se abría camino entre ellos. Se dejaron llevar, sin importar nada más…

Tony la abrazó con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mitad de su espalda, atrayéndola lo que más podía pese a que ambos estaban en el suelo, Pepper se acomodó sin soltarse del beso, puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del castaño y profundizó el beso, ahora sus bocas incesantes saboreaban hasta la última esencia del otro.

El castaño volvió a tirar de Pepper hacia él y ella se puso a horcajadas de Tony, siguieron besándose lenta y tiernamente, sin apuro y dejando la desesperación de lado, solo eran ellos disfrutando de su momento, disfrutándose mutuamente, disfrutando su eterno beso…

* * *

**Bueno amigos, ya tenemos el esperado beso que muchos acá me estaban pidiendo, dejaremos en suspenso lo que sigue hasta el próximo capítulo. Ya hemos sufrido bastante esperando el regreso de Tony a si es que estos dos capítulos los he hecho bastante agradables. Pero en concreto sabemos que Tony debe luchar por Pepper, ella le dijo que se iba a casar, veremos qué hará nuestro genio favorito al respecto, pero al menos en este capi ya ha logrado un gran avance.**

**Agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y en especial a aquellas personitas muy importantes para mí que siempre me dejan un lindo comentario.**

**-Carito 1993: Gracias amiga compatriota, siempre es un agrado leer tus comentarios, ya tenemos harto avance en este capi y Tony le costó reaccionar pero lo hizo jajaja. Un abrazo **

**-Patty Beltrán-Stark: Bueno ya vemos que nuestro castaño favorito no escapó, se quedó tratando a su manera de enfrentar el "problema" Y sabemos que está comenzando a acercarse a Pepper, más de lo debido para ser ella una mujer comprometida, veremos cómo evoluciona este enredo de amores y bebé. Un abrazo amiga, gracias por tu comentario.**

**-SelenitaLunar: Bueno amiga, espero que esta sea también una alegría, acá es domingo aún pero me parece que en España no…pero al menos para comenzar la semana con buen pie al igual que nuestra pareja favorita. Ya tenemos la laaaaarga reacción de Tony combinada con demasiadas emociones, pero está allí, junto a Pepper y eso es lo importante. Bueno amiga, espero te guste este capi un abrazo enorme, hablamos en nuestro canal.**

**-Ale Downey Stark-Potts: Amiga espero estén ambos bien, ya tenemos nueva actualización y bueno a mi parecer ha estado bastante emotiva. A si es que espero de todo corazón te guste. Alan es todo un amor y verdaderamente como que ya no sé si hablo de tu Alan o el mío jajaja. Bueno amiguita un abrazo doble a la distancia, cuídense mucho…besos dobles **

**-val 1794: Bueno amiga…deseo concedido, el gran beso y vaya que gran beso jajaja, traté de hacerlo emocionante, espero te hasya gustado este capi, una abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar **

**-Maureen Stark: Jajajaja si amiga, es Tony 2.0 veremos más adelante si saca algo de su mami, aunque hasta ahora es la copia feliz del edén de Tony. Bueno nuestro castaño favorito a su manera está tratando de hacer las cosas bien…veremos como sigue de aquí en adelante.**

**-Raven Sakura: Amiga por ahora drama no…a si es que puedes respirar, no digo que más adelante no pueda haber, pero ahora mismo disfrutemos de lo que está pasando con esta parejita y su bebé. Un capi más emotivo y lleno de sensaciones en sus personajes, espero no te decepcione. Un abrazo amiga y espero leerte pronto, Besos **

**-Miruris: Amiga por ahora podemos respirar tranquilas, un capi emotivo, después de tanto sufrir con la estadía de Tony en Asgard pues nos merecemos pasar unos buenos momentos con nuestra pareja preferida. Tony reaccionó de una manera bastante extraña pero al menos está tratando de hacer las cosas bien, y bueno sé que el capi quedó cuando la cosa comenzaba a ponerse buena, pero que es la vida sin un poco de suspenso. Con respecto a Marc y Stark Industries es algo que Tony va a arreglar y lo hará a la manera Stark a si es que a prepararse. Un abrazo amiga y espero te guste el capi, que estés muy bien, besotes **


End file.
